Daleki kuzyn Ixodes ricinus
by cooky77
Summary: Cisza, spokój, starożytne ruiny. Jednym słowem raj dla archeologa. I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie znikający członkowie zespołu.
1. Chapter 1

**Daleki kuzyn Ixodes ricinus**

\- Co to właściwie jest? - Pułkownik O`Neill marszcząc brwi, przyglądał się obrazom na monitorze.

\- Sądzę, że świątynia - odparł z zapałem Daniel Jackson.

\- Sądzisz? - O`Neill przekrzywił głowę, by lepiej przyjrzeć się zapisom. - Jeśli już, to raczej była to świątynia. Dawno, dawno temu. Zapadła się pod ziemię, czy jak?

\- No, w zasadzie można to tak ująć. Zapadła się, a przynajmniej częściowo. Resztę załatwiła erozja.

\- Aha… Całkiem ładny kawałek starożytnych ruin.

Pułkownik przysunął się do monitora, a potem odchylił na krześle, jakby próbował zdecydować, z której odległości uzyska lepszy widok.

\- To jednak wciąż tylko ruiny - kontynuował. - Oświeć mnie: po co mielibyśmy tam iść?

\- Na jednym z obelisków znajdują się znaki bardzo zbliżone do piktogramów występujących na tablicach przyniesionych z P30-255.

\- Więc? - Jack spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela.

\- Dane z P30-255 były niekompletne. Przypuszczam, że obie planety są ze sobą powiązane. Porównując znaki z tablic i te, które mam nadzieję odnaleźć we wnętrzu świątyni…

\- Jeśli to rzeczywiście świątynia - wtrącił pułkownik.

\- Na to wskazuje oznaczenie na obelisku. - Archeolog nie pozwolił wyprowadzić się z równowagi. - Zazwyczaj w takich miejscach gromadzono wszystkie ważne informacje o kulturze, wierzeniach, strukturze społeczeństwa… Taka skarbnica wiedzy. Pomyśl, Jack. Moglibyśmy wyjaśnić tajemnicę upadku kultury na tej i zapewne na kilku innych planetach. Włączając w to P30-255 - dodał na wszelki wypadek. - Poznalibyśmy przyczynę porzucenia planet przez władających nimi Goa`uldów.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w przeciągu setek lat dane te mogły nieco stracić na aktualności?

\- Niekoniecznie. Przecież planeta nie została włączona do dominium żadnego innego Goa`ulda. Być może istnieje tam coś, co powstrzymało pozostałych przed kolonizacją?

\- No właśnie: kolonizacją. Goa`ulda już tam nie ma, ale zamieszkujących tam niegdyś ludzi też nie. Nie daje ci to w ogóle do myślenia?

\- Po wyzwoleniu się spod władzy Goa`ulda mogli po prostu przenieść się w jakieś bardziej przyjazne miejsce. Byli wolni. Co w tym niezwykłego?

\- Niby nic, ale taka migracja wydaje mi się co najmniej podejrzana.

\- Mylisz się, to logiczne posunięcie - obstawał przy swoim Daniel. - Obawiasz się, że mieszkańcy planety mogą nam zagrażać?

\- Tak. Nie… No dobra, nie mam pojęcia. Załóżmy, że ze strony mieszkańców, gdziekolwiek teraz są, nie spotka nas nic złego, ale jeśli odeszli, to z jakiegoś powodu. I szczerze mówiąc to właśnie ten powód martwi mnie najbardziej..

\- Sprawdziliśmy wszystko bardzo dokładnie - wtrąciła Carter. - Atmosfera planety jest przyjazna. Nie wykryłam szkodliwego promieniowania. Brak skażenia powietrza, wody i gleby.

\- No masz. - O`Neill wzniósł oczy do nieba, a w każdym razie w kierunku sufitu.

\- Uważam, że warto się temu przyjrzeć - drążył archeolog. - Może mieszkańcy tej planety dysponowali jakąś nieznaną technologią? Być może przenieśli się w inne miejsce, ale może pozostawili po sobie zapiski, jakieś wskazówki.

\- Albo zjadły ich wilki - wtrącił sarkastycznie Jack.

\- Myślę, że to mało prawdopodobne. - Sam uśmiechnęła się mimo woli. - Zwiad nie wykrył również śladów obecności większych, zagrażających życiu człowieka zwierząt.

\- To mnie wcale nie uspokoiło.

\- Jack, wszystkie dane, jakie udało nam się zebrać, wskazują, że planeta ta jest dokładnie taka, jaka się wydaje: opuszczona od wieków i zapomniana. - Daniel spojrzał na przyjaciela, poprawiając opuszczone na czubek nosa okulary. - Nic nie wskazuje na bezpośrednie zagrożenie. Natomiast uzyskane dane mogą okazać się bardzo cenne.

\- Zgadzam się, doktorze. - Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę stojącego z tyłu generała Hammonda. Dowódca bazy do tej pory przysłuchiwał się uważnie dyskusji. - Potencjalne korzyści zdają się przewyższać zagrożenie. Co oczywiście nie znaczy, że nie powinniście zachować szczególnej ostrożności.

Hammond powiódł po wszystkich uważnym spojrzeniem. Zatrzymał wzrok na pułkowniku. Ten wzruszył tylko ramionami. Stary George podjął już decyzję. Dyskusja skończona. Pora spakować manatki.

 **oooOooo**

Ognisko płonęło wesoło, trzaskając cicho i strzelając iskrami wysoko w ciemne niebo. O`Neill objął kolana ramionami i zapatrzył się w płomienie. Uwielbiał te rzadkie chwile relaksu. Po drugiej stronie ogniska siedziała Carter z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. Zastanawiał się, o czym też ona myśli? Wyglądała na zmęczoną i zapewne była. Zresztą jak wszyscy.

Przybyli w to miejsce wczoraj, po trzygodzinnym marszu. Rozłożyli obóz, sprawdzili okolicę, znaleźli źródło z czystą wodą i poszli spać. Od samego rana grzebali w piasku, starając się odkopać wejście do dawno opuszczonej świątyni. Chyba tylko Jackson miał z tego powodu radochę. No tak, on mógł poczuć się jak za starych dobrych czasów. Ani O`Neill, ani pozostali członkowie zespołu nie wykazywali szczególnego entuzjazmu odkopując ruiny cywilizacji wymarłej przed setkami lat. W końcu była to robota dla pomyleńców pokroju Daniela, a nie dla drużyny SG. Takie przynajmniej było zdanie pułkownika. Ale cóż. Służba nie drużba. Czasami trzeba było wziąć się w garść i zrobić coś, na co nie miało się ochoty. Tym sposobem spędzili cały dzień w palącym słońcu, machając łopatami i przerzucając tony piasku.

Żeby jednak być sprawiedliwym, należy dodać, że to właśnie Jackson wykonał lwią część zadania. Po prostu najlepiej się na tym znał. Ale mogło to wynikać także z faktu, że nie chciał, by ktoś niezbyt ostrożnym działaniem zniszczył któryś z pokrywających kruche ściany piktogramów. W każdym razie udało im się usunąć wierzchnią warstwę piasku i dotarli do kamiennych tablic zamykających wejście do zrujnowanego obiektu. Resztę prac postanowili przełożyć na następny dzień.

O`Neill nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. Owszem, liczył się z możliwością odnalezienia jakiejś nieznanej dotąd, zaawansowanej technologii. Mimo wszystko jednak nie podzielał entuzjazmu Carter i Jacksona i sam nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego. Coś mu tu nie pasowało. Nie mógł oczywiście zasugerować, że powinni wynosić się w cholerę, bo ma złe przeczucia. Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że miał złe przeczucia. Od samego początku. Już od chwili gdy obejrzał zapis video. Jackson jednak zapalił się do tej misji i jak się okazało, potrafił być niezwykle przekonujący. Pułkownik zaś nie potrafił podać żadnych racjonalnych powodów, dla których mieliby zrezygnować z eksploracji tej konkretnej planety. I tak tu właśnie trafili. Dzięki Danielowi i piktogramom z P30-255.

Przez cały czas Jackson był jakby nieobecny duchem. O`Neill doskonale znał stan, w którym znajdował się obecnie archeolog. Wpadał w niego zawsze po dokonaniu wyjątkowo rewolucyjnego odkrycia. Tak jak i teraz. Teal`c, pełniący dziś honory szefa kuchni, pochylił się nad zawieszonym nad ogniem kociołkiem i zamieszał w nim niewielką chochelką. Była to co prawda jedynie podła zupa z puszki, ale była gorąca i pachniała nawet zachęcająco.

Po całym dniu spędzonym na odkopywaniu kamiennych tablic wszyscy byli zmęczeni, a do tego głodni. Jaffa sprawnie napełnił menażki i podał je pozostałym. Niebawem wieczorną ciszę wypełnił brzęk sztućców. O`Neill pochłonął swoja porcję w błyskawicznym tempie. Świeże powietrze i wysiłek fizyczny znakomicie wpływały na jego apetyt. Daniel i Teal`c również nie pozostawali w tyle. Jedynie Carter wciąż dłubała łyżką w swojej menażce. Przyjrzał jej się uważniej. Brak apetytu to jeszcze nie tragedia, ale w jej twarzy dostrzegł coś niepokojącego. Może nieznaczne cienie pod oczami, może trochę nienaturalnie błyszczące oczy? Czyżby miała gorączkę? Kobieta wyczuła na sobie jego spojrzenie. Podniosła wzrok.

\- Sir? - spytała niewinnie. - Coś się stało?

\- Dlaczego?

\- Przygląda mi się pan.

\- Tak?

\- Owszem.

\- Carter… - zająknął się. Przyłapała go.

\- Od dłuższego czasu.

\- No cóż… Tak się tylko zastanawiam… Wszystko w porządku?

\- Słucham?

\- Prawie nie tknęła pani posiłku.

\- Naprawdę? - Zaskoczona zajrzała do swojej menażki. Rzeczywiście jej porcja została ledwie naruszona. - Jakoś nie mam apetytu - bąknęła

\- Dobrze się pani czuje?

\- Oczywiście. - Znów zerknęła do naczynia. Że też pułkownik musi być taki spostrzegawczy? - Przed misją miałam lekkie zatrucie pokarmowe. Najwyraźniej mój żołądek jeszcze nie wrócił do dawnej formy.

\- Nie wiedziałem.

\- To nic takiego. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Proszę się mną nie przejmować.

\- Jasne. Po za tym wszystko gra?

\- Tak, oczywiście. Naprawdę nic mi nie dolega.

Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, lecz odpowiedź Carter wcale go nie usatysfakcjonowała. Poprzedniego dnia nie miała żadnych żołądkowych problemów. Przeciwnie – wcinała fasolę z puszki i batoniki energetyczne na równi ze wszystkimi. Obserwował ją ukradkiem dłuższy czas i uznał, że coś jest z nią nie tak. Denerwowała się. Starała się to ukryć, lecz on i tak dostrzegł, że z niepokojem wpatruje się w jakiś punkt daleko poza obozowiskiem. Udając, że zawiązuje sznurowadło, zerknął w tamtą stronę, lecz nie dostrzegł niczego niezwykłego. Niczego też nie usłyszał, choć wytężał słuch. Teal`c siedział zwrócony w tę samą stronę co kobieta i pułkownik był pewien, że gdyby zagrażało im jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo, Jaffa natychmiast wszcząłby alarm. Lecz on siedział spokojnie, kończąc posiłek. Więc co takiego widziała tam Sam? Kobieta musiała zorientować się, że wciąż jest obserwowana. Poruszyła się niespokojnie. Zerknęła na dowódcę, lecz zaraz odwróciła wzrok. Odstawiła menażkę, potarła oczy. Wreszcie wstała

\- To był długi dzień - stwierdziła. - Chyba pójdę się położyć.

\- Carter… - Głos O`Neilla zatrzymał ją w pół kroku. - Na pewno dobrze się pani czuje?

\- Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. - Uśmiechnęła się blado. - Jestem tylko zmęczona. Powinnam odpocząć.

\- Wszyscy powinniśmy - zgodził się pułkownik. - Proszę iść spać.

\- Tak właśnie zrobię.

Powoli ruszyła do w kierunku swojego namiotu. Nagle zamarła w wykroku, wpatrując się w ciemność. Siedzący przy ogniku mężczyźni spojrzeli najpierw na nią, potem pytająco na siebie. Teal`c zmarszczył brwi, Daniel podrapał się po głowie. O`Neill wstał szybko i podszedł do niej, wypatrując zagrożenia.

\- Carter, co się dzieje? - spytał cicho.

Drgnęła, jakby zaskoczona jego obecnością. Spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. Rozejrzała się dookoła, zatrzymując dłużej wzrok gdzieś ponad namiotem. W końcu wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Zdawało mi się… Nieważne, musiałam się przesłyszeć. Dobranoc.

Zniknęła w namiocie, pozostawiając pułkownika samego. Mężczyzna długo patrzył w ślad za nią. Niepokoił się. W jej zachowaniu było coś niejasnego. Nawet jeśli zapewniała, że wszystko z nią w porządku, coś ukrywała. Czegoś nie chciała mu wyjawić. Nie chciała lub… bała się? Czego, na litość boską? Otrząsnął się wreszcie i wrócił do ogniska. Daniel ziewnął szeroko. Przeprosił, po czym zaczął się zbierać. O`Neill obserwował go, jak oddala się w ustronne miejsce, z dala od kręgu światła padającego z ogniska, by dokonać czynności fizjologicznych. Wrócił bez pospiechu, wsunął się do namiotu i szczelnie zasunął zamek błyskawiczny. niemal natychmiast za brezentową ścianą błysnęła latarka. Cień rzucany przez Daniela, z nieodłącznym ołówkiem w ręce, pochylał się nad notatnikiem, pisząc coś bez wytchnienia. O`Neill wzniósł oczy do nieba. Czy ten cholerny gryzipiórek nigdy się nie zmęczy? Teal`c także podniósł się na nogi. Spojrzał wyczekująco na Jacka, ale ten dał mu znać, że jeszcze posiedzi i żeby się nim nie przejmował. Jaffa skinął głową i po chwili zniknął w swoim namiocie.

Pułkownik został sam. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po obozie. Cisza, spokój. Tak jak być powinno. Wiedział, że nie grozi im tu żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Sprawdzali to wielokrotnie. Planeta była bezludna. Znaleźli jedynie pozostałości ludzkich budowli. Budowli opuszczonych dawno temu i obecnie obróconych w ruinę. Nie znaleźli żadnego innego śladu świadczącego o obecności człowieka, przynajmniej w obszarze, który udało im się zbadać przy pomocy drona. A był to naprawdę duży obszar. Gdyby jednak jakiś nieproszony gość, choćby zwierzę, zdecydował się na wizytę w obozie, przygotowali na jego powitanie niespodzianki w postaci czujników ruchu otaczających obóz szczelnym kordonem. Jeśli ktokolwiek lub cokolwiek będzie chciało zbliżyć się do śpiących w namiotach ludzi, natychmiast uruchomi alarm. Ale gdyby cokolwiek zdecydowało się na wycieczkę do ich obozowiska, miało ku temu dość czasu. Choćby całą zeszłą noc. Wiedział to, a mimo to czuł się nieswojo. Wstał. Obszedł obóz dookoła, wsłuchując się w dobiegające od strony namiotów odgłosy świadczące o tym, że przebywający w nich ludzie śpią lub przygotowują się do snu. Jedynie w namiocie Daniela paliło się światło. Pułkownik był przekonany, że przyjaciel jeszcze długo w nocy będzie przeglądał notatki i tłumaczył piktogramy wyryte na obelisku. Tak już po prostu miał.

O`Neill sięgnął po latarkę i dla pewności sprawdził jeszcze raz czujniki. Wszystko było w porządku. Uspokojony wrócił do dogasającego już ogniska. Polał żarzący się jeszcze popiół przygotowaną w tym celu wodą i wreszcie powlókł się do namiotu. Naprawdę był zmęczony. Cały dzień pracy fizycznej na świeżym powietrzu zrobił swoje. Zrzucił pośpiesznie ubranie i w samych bokserkach wślizgnął się do śpiwora. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, jutro otworzą wreszcie to przeklęte wejście do opuszczonej świątyni i może uzyskają odpowiedź na pytanie, dokąd odeszli mieszkańcy osady? Ułożył się wygodnie, zakopał w śpiworze po same uszy i wkrótce zasnął.

 **oooOooo**

Pierwsze promienie słońca przeświecały przez brezentowe ściany namiotu. O`Neill przeciągnął się w śpiworze i wsłuchał w dobiegające z zewnątrz odgłosy. Ptaki śpiewem witały wstający właśnie dzień. Daniel kichnął potężnie dwa razy, po czym hałaśliwie wytarł nos. Najwyraźniej znów dała o sobie znać jego alergia. No tak, przecież w miejscu, w którym się znajdowali, panowała właśnie pełnia lata. Pyliły trawy i Bóg wie, co jeszcze. Niechętnie wygrzebał się ze śpiwora. Wciągnął spodnie, podkoszulek i skarpety. Zasznurował buty. Na kolanach wypełzł z namiotu i rozejrzał się po obozie. Teal`c już nie spał. Siedział nieopodal po turecku z rękami opartymi na kolanach. Jak nic obudził się dużo wcześniej i postanowił wykorzystać ten czas na kel`no `reem.

Pułkownik wyprostował się i przeciągnął. Na trawie osiadła rosa i panował rześki chłód. Odsłonięta skóra na ramionach natychmiast pokryła się gęsią skórką, lecz było to bardzo przyjemne doznanie. Odetchnął pełną piersią. Potem bez pośpiechu podszedł do ogniska i ukucnął, rozgarniając zimny popiół. Na samym spodzie dostrzegł kilka wątłych iskierek. Pochylił się i podmuchał. Iskierki rozżarzyły się nieco, lecz wciąż były tylko małymi czerwonymi punkcikami w szarym pyle. Rozejrzał się. Dorzucił garść suchej trawy i znów dmuchnął. Nad wygasłym ogniskiem pojawiło się cieniusieńkie pasemko dymu. Zachęcony dmuchnął jeszcze mocniej. Języczek ognia liznął wreszcie podaną mu zdobycz, zasmakował i wystrzelił w górę, na razie jeszcze nieśmiało. Kilka suchych patyków dopełniło resztę. Niebawem pośród ułożonych w kręgu kamieni znów płonął ogień. O`Neill przyglądał mu się z wyraźną dumą. Nie ważne, że w kieszeni miał zapałki. Udało mu się bez użycia tego poprawiającego jakość życia wynalazku. To było coś! Teal`c w milczeniu przyglądał się jego poczynaniom. Z jego twarzy jak zwykle nie można było niczego wyczytać. Poprzedniego dnia to on zajmował się rozpalaniem ogniska i podszedł do tego zadania o wiele bardziej praktycznie. Po prostu użył swojej lancy. Pułkownik nie ingerował w jego poczynania, wręcz przeciwnie, było mu na rękę szybkie załatwienie sprawy, ale dziś cieszył się, że mógł celebrować tę czynność. Wprawiło go to w naprawdę dobry nastrój. Zerknął na wojownika, lecz nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji. Wobec tego zajął się ważniejszą sprawą. Napełnił czajnik wodą i czekał, aż się zagotuje.

Zapach kawy wywabił z namiotu Jacksona. Archeolog miał potargane włosy, a narzucona na ramiona bluza munduru polowego była wymięta, jakby w niej spał. Co w sumie mogło być prawdą. Ziewając i trąc zaspane oczy, podszedł do ogniska i usiadł ciężko w pobliżu ognia, wyciągając w jego stronę obie dłonie.

\- Dzień dobry - mruknął. - Wszyscy już na nogach?

\- Nie. - Pułkownik spoglądał w kierunku namiotu swej drugo dowodzącej. - Carter wciąż śpi. Musiała być wczoraj naprawdę zmęczona.

\- To to powietrze. - Daniel znowu ziewnął, dyskretnie zasłaniając usta dłonią. - Działa jak narkotyk.

\- Uważaj, bo się uzależnisz.

Nalał pełen kubek kawy i podał go Danielowi. Jaffa też podsunął swój do ponownego napełnienia. Pili w milczeniu. Kawa jak kawa, ale na łonie natury smakowała wyśmienicie. O`Neill zerknął znów w stronę namiotu Carter.

\- Może powinniśmy ją obudzić? - zastanawiał się.

\- Jasne… - Archeolog wsadził nos do kubka - Będzie zła, jeśli zabraknie dla niej kawy.

\- Czy to nie dziwne, że śpi tak twardo? - Teraz pułkownik już się odrobinę zaniepokoił. - Sprawdzę co u niej.

Podszedł do jej namiotu i zawahał się. Miał zajrzeć do środka? A jeśli rozebrała się do snu? On tak przecież zrobił. Nawet jeśli, powinna być przecież w śpiworze. A jeśli nie? Pal licho! Postanowił zaryzykować.

\- Carter? - spytał cicho, pochylając się.

Suwak zamykający wejście nie był zasunięty do samego końca.

\- Carter! - powtórzył głośniej, zaglądając do środka przez szparę. - Wszystko w porządku? Powinna pani już wstać.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Sterta materiału wewnątrz namiotu nawet się nie poruszyła. Tknięty złym przeczuciem chwycił za uchwyt suwaka i szarpnął. Namiot stanął przed nim otworem. Był pusty. Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w pognieciony śpiwór i porozrzucany sprzęt. Razem z Carter zniknęła także jej bluza, czapka i kamizelka kuloodporna. A także broń.

\- Jasny gwint! - Zerwał się na nogi, rozglądając bacznie po okolicy.

\- Co się stało, O`Neill? - Teal`c odstawił kubek z kawą i zwinnie podniósł się z ziemi.

\- Carter zniknęła - wyjaśnił pułkownik. - Nie ma jej w namiocie.

\- Jak to zniknęła? - zdziwił się Daniel. - Może po prostu poszła na stronę?

\- Z bronią i w pełnym ekwipunku? - warknął Jack.

Rzucił się do swojego namiotu. Spod sterty innych rzeczy wygrzebał krótkofalówkę.

\- Carter, odbiór! - wywołał swą podwładną. Odpowiedziały mu trzaski. - Carter, słyszysz mnie? Odbiór! - I tym razem żadnego odzewu. Zdezorientowany spojrzał na towarzyszy. - Gdzie też ją poniosło? Carter, do cholery, odezwij się!

\- A może robi te swoje obliczenia? - Nie dawał za wygraną archeolog.

\- Laptop i czujniki są na miejscu. Mam złe przeczucia.

\- Musimy jej poszukać - stwierdził rzeczowo Teal`c.

\- Kiedy ona w ogóle poszła? Niczego nie słyszałem. Teal`c, ty wstałeś najwcześniej. Niczego nie zauważyłeś?

\- Niestety, O`Neill. Nie śpię już od świtu i na pewno zauważyłbym, gdyby opuszczała swój namiot. Musiała oddalić się w nocy i zrobiła to bardzo cicho.

\- Cholera, podejrzewałem, że coś jest nie tak. Dziwnie się wczoraj zachowywała. Jeśli coś jej się stanie, to będzie moja wina! Powinienem bardziej na nią uważać.

\- Obwinianie się w niczym nam nie pomoże. - Teal`c schylił się, by podnieść swój ekwipunek schludnie złożony w równy stosik u wejścia do namiotu.

O`Neill zaklął soczyście i wpełzł do swojego namiotu, by wyciągnąć swoje rzeczy niedbale upchnięte w kącie. Jackson również zanurkował w swoim, a sądząc po czasie, jaki upłynął, zanim ponownie się z niego wynurzył, jego sprzęt znajdował się w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż pułkownika. W końcu cała trójka zebrała się na skraju obozowiska. Przeszukali najpierw teren wokół niego, lecz odnalezienie śladów okazało się niezwykle trudne. W pobliżu namiotów i przysypanej świątyni ziemia była dosłownie zadeptana, lecz dalej wyschnięta, spękana ziemia pokryta kępami sztywnej, raniącej palce trawy skutecznie maskowała ślady stóp.

\- Rozdzielmy się - zarządził O`Neill. - Ja idę na północ, Teal`c na wschód, a Daniel na zachód. Meldujecie, jeśli tylko dostrzeżecie jakieś ślady.

\- Oczywiście, O`Neill. - Teal`c nigdy nie marnował słów. Odszedł we wskazanym kierunku. Daniel i Jack zrobili to samo.


	2. Chapter 2

Pułkownik zatrzymał się i otarł pot z czoła. Od dwóch godzin maszerował, wypatrując jakichkolwiek śladów obecności Carter. Była dobra w skradaniu się. Cholera, musiał to przyznać. Kilkakrotnie natrafił na niewyraźny odcisk buta, jakieś ułamane gałązki. Wiedział więc, że zmierza mniej więcej we właściwym kierunku. A potem nic. Zupełnie jakby zapadła się pod ziemię, niczym ta starożytna świątynia. Albo perfekcyjnie zacierała za sobą ślady, albo to on zgubił trop. Jak na złość czuł narastający wciąż ból głowy. Że też musiał pojawić się akurat w takim momencie. Chwycił daszek czapki, wsunał ją pod pachę i przycisnął nadgarstki do swoich skroni. Trwał tak dobrą chwilę, w końcu jednak odetchnął głęboko i znów założył czapkę. Nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić nawet na chwilę słabości. Jego ciało miało jednak inne plany. Ostra szpila bólu przeszyła niespodziewanie jego głowę. Gryząc wargi, zgiął się w pół, oparł dłonie o kolana i starał się wyrównać oddech. Seria z karabinu maszynowego poderwała go na nogi. Kto strzelał? I do kogo? Natychmiast zapomniał o swych dolegliwościach. Biegł, ile tylko miał siły w nogach, w kierunku skąd padły strzały.

\- Teal,c, słyszałeś? - warknął do krótkofalówki.

\- Tak, O`Neill. To musiała strzelać major Carter. Daniel Jackson oddalił się w zupełnie innym kierunku.

\- Dokładnie. Idę w tamtą stronę. Niebawem powinienem być na miejscu. Dołącz do mnie i pamiętaj, bądź ostrożny. Sam ma jeszcze sporo nabojów.

\- Rozumiem. Zachowam szczególną ostrożność.

\- Jack? - Tym razem zgłosił się Daniel. - Słyszałem strzały. Czy to któryś z was? Znaleźliście Sam?

\- To ona strzelała - wyjaśnił. - Jesteśmy niedaleko. Spróbujemy ją odnaleźć. Danielu, wracaj do gwiezdnych wrót i nawiąż łączność z bazą. Powiedz im, co się stało. Nie wiem, co się dzieje z Carter, ani w jakim stanie ją znajdziemy, ale na wszelki wypadek niech na nas czekają.

\- Jasne, już wracam. Uważajcie na siebie.

\- Taki właśnie mam zamiar - mruknął zarówno do Daniela, jak i do siebie.

Zwolnił teraz i nisko pochylony posuwał się naprzód, czujnie wypatrując swej podwładnej. Kolejna seria rozległa się tak blisko, że Jack odruchowo padł na ziemię. Strzały powtórzyły się. Jedna seria, druga, trzecia… Do kogo ona strzela? Ostrożnie uniósł głowę. Nie widział jej, ale wiedział, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje. Ukryty w wysokich trawach czołgał się w tym kierunku. W pewnym momencie usłyszał okrzyk wściekłości i odgłos rzucanego na ziemię ciężkiego przedmiotu. A potem niewyraźny bełkot. Była tuż, tuż. Podpełzł jeszcze kawałek. Nieopodal dostrzegł błysk metalu. Wyciągnął rękę, by chwycić porzucony przez nią karabin maszynowy. Magazynek był pusty. Broń stała się bezużyteczna. Wstał powoli i krok za krokiem podszedł do kępy kolczastych krzewów ,zza których wciąż dobiegało ciche zawodzenie. Był już bardzo blisko i Sam musiała go usłyszeć, bo raptownie umilkła.

\- Carter? - Wyjrzał ostrożnie zza krzaka.

Rzuciła się na niego. Cicha i szybka jak sama śmierć. Powaliła go na ziemię, przedramię przycisnęła do gardła. Zadziałała rutyna. O`Neill wykorzystał impet upadku, by zrzucić ją z siebie. Krztusząc się, przeturlał się i wylądował na kolanach. Carter też poderwała się z ziemi i najwyraźniej gotowała do kolejnego ataku. Jej ręka automatycznie powędrowała do rękojeści noża. Jack doskonale wiedział, że potrafi zrobić z niego użytek. Spojrzał w jej oczy. Rozszerzone przerażeniem, nieprzytomne, obce.

\- Carter, co robisz? - wycharczał, podnosząc się na nogi.

Przypominała osaczone zwierzę. Spięte, czujne, nabuzowane adrenaliną i śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie stanowi realne zagrożenie, ale mimo wszystko coś powstrzymywało go przed wyciągnięciem broni. Nie chciał do niej strzelić. Nie chciał jej zranić. Był pewien, że jest nieświadoma tego, co robi. Carter zaatakowała. Cięcia noża były szybkie i płynne, lecz O`Neill zdążył zrobić unik. Zrobiła błyskawiczny zwrot i zaatakowała znowu. Sparował cios ramieniem i nim zdążył pomyśleć, co właściwie robi, uderzył ja na odlew. Zatoczyła się. Splunęła krwią z rozbitej wargi. W jej oczach dostrzegł coś na kształt zaskoczenia. Poczuł się głupio. Uderzył Carter. Co z tego, że była cholernie niebezpieczna. Co z tego, że to ona zaatakowała pierwsza. Uderzył Carter i czuł się z tym zdecydowanie źle. Krzyknęła przeraźliwie i znów się na niego rzuciła. Tym razem pułkownik chwycił wzniesioną do ciosu rękę i wykręcił ją do tyłu. Szarpnęła się dziko, lecz nóż tkwił wciąż w kurczowo zaciśniętych palcach. O`Neill przyciągnął ją do siebie, unieruchomił w uścisku. Trzymał mocno. Walczyła jeszcze chwilę, ale z coraz mniejszym przekonaniem. Wreszcie znieruchomiała. Jej mięśnie rozluźniły się, ramiona obwisły. Nóż wypadł z osłabłych palców i potoczył się po ziemi. Jack wciągnął głośno powietrze i odsunął ją od siebie. Tylko na tyle, by zajrzeć jej w oczy. Rozszerzone maksymalnie źrenice niemal całkowicie skrywały tęczówki. Spojrzała na niego i w ułamku sekundy pojął, że źle ocenił sytuację. Wcale nie zamierzała się poddać. Chwyciła jego mundur i wyprowadziła diabelnie szybkie i precyzyjne kopnięcie. Jej kolano wylądowało dokładnie w jego pachwinie. Padł jak podcięte drzewo. Nie mogło być inaczej. Nawet nie jęknął, bo głos całkowicie uwiązł mu w gardle. Zamroczony, porażony bólem zwinął się w kłębek, starając się za wszelka cenę złapać oddech. Kiedy w końcu to się udało, uniósł w górę załzawione oczy i spojrzał prosto w wycelowaną w niego lufę pistoletu.

\- Carter! - jęknął. - Co ty robisz, do ciężkiej cholery?

Stała w milczeniu, oddychając szybko. Broń opuściła nieznacznie, lecz kostki zaciśniętych na rękojeści palców aż pobielały.

\- Carter, odłóż broń! - spróbował jeszcze. - To rozkaz!

Przekrzywiła głowę, przyglądając mu się bardzo uważnie, ale jej twarz wciąż pozostawała zacięta. Oczy lśniły złowrogim blaskiem. Uniosła broń kilka centymetrów w górę, wycelowała ją dokładnie w głowę pułkownika.

\- Carter…

Klik! Komora była pusta. O`Neill zamarł zszokowany. Klik, klik, klik. Pociągała za spust raz za razem wciąż z tym samym rezultatem. Wreszcie spojrzała na trzymany w dłoni pistolet, a na jej twarzy odmalowało się najpierw zdumienie potem niedowierzanie, a w końcu prawdziwa furia. Chwyciła mocniej metalowy przedmiot i uniosła rękę, chcąc zadać cios. Pułkownik zerwał się z ziemi, a właściwie próbował to zrobić, lecz kolejna fala bólu rzuciła go z powrotem na glebę. Odruchowo wyciągnął rękę w obronnym geście.

Błękitny promień objął jej postać niczym kokon. Jej ciało zesztywniało, po czym miękko osunęło się na ziemię. O`Neill opuścił głowę i leżąc z zamkniętymi oczami, walczył z falą mdłości przelewająca się leniwie przez jego ciało.

\- Dzięki, Teal`c - wymruczał w stronę zbliżającego się Jaffa.

\- Jesteś ranny, O`Neill?

\- Uch… Można tak powiedzieć… Daj mi chwilę, zaraz się pozbieram.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Błagam, kopnęła mnie w jaja...

\- Rozumiem.

Teal`c skrzywił się nieznacznie, lecz już nie dopytywał się więcej, pozwalając pułkownikowi dojść do siebie. Przykucnął obok nieprzytomnej Carter. Wyjął z bezwładnych palców pistolet, sprawdził puls i oddech. W tym czasie O`Neill powoli podnosił się z ziemi. Zgięty w pół, stękając i wciąż rozmasowując strategiczne miejsce, podszedł do nich. Wciąż miał drobne problem z oddychaniem, ale wiedział dobrze, że wkrótce i to minie.

\- Co z nią?

\- Oddycha płytko, puls nieco przyspieszony, zapewne w wyniku wysokiej gorączki. - Spojrzał na Jacka. - Jest rozpalona.

\- Była jak w amoku - stwierdził przyglądając się twarzy nieprzytomnej kobiety. - Zachowywała się jak kompletny szaleniec.

\- Potwierdzam. Major Carter przestała myśleć racjonalnie już w nocy w momencie opuszczania swojego namiotu.

\- Strzeliła do mnie.

\- Nie miała już pocisków - zauważył przytomnie Teal`c.

\- Fakt, ale nacisnęła spust.

\- Cokolwiek spowodowało, że tak postąpiła, to nie była jej świadoma decyzja.

\- Ciekawe, co zrobi, gdy odzyska przytomność.

\- Przekonamy się. Jak się czujesz?

\- Przeżyję - burknął.

\- Pytam, czy dasz radę iść? Powinniśmy wracać do SGC. Doktor Fraiser na pewno ustali co dolega major Carter.

\- Myślę, że sobie poradzę.

\- To dobrze.

\- Uhm… Zbierajmy się, dopóki jest nieprzytomna. Jak myślisz, powinniśmy ją związać?

\- Zrobimy to, jeśli okaże się konieczne.

Teal`c obrzucił pułkownika taksującym spojrzeniem, ale ten wyprostował się już i choć wciąż był blady, sprawiał wrażenie gotowego do dalszych działań. Jaffa pochylił się nad kobietą, chwycił za rękę, szarpnął i jednym płynnym ruchem pociągnął ją w górę. Wykorzystał moment bezwładności, gdy jej ciało miękko spoczęło na jego ramionach. Wyprostował się, trzymając jej udo i przedramię w klasycznym chwycie strażackim. Jęknęła cicho, lecz nie wykonała nawet najmniejszego ruchu. O`Neill schylił się, by podnieść upuszczony przez nią pistolet. Na wspomnienie wyrazu jej oczu poczuł ciarki na plecach.

\- Chodźmy stąd - zarządził. Zerknął podejrzliwie na Teal`ca. - To może być zaraźliwe.

\- Nic mi nie dolega, O`Neill - stwierdził spokojnie Teal`c. - Mój symbiont skutecznie mnie chroni, a co z tobą?

\- Bywało lepiej… Ale nie zamierzam świrować.

\- To dobra wiadomość.

Jaffa odwrócił się i równym krokiem ruszył w kierunku gwiezdnych wrót. Poszukując Carter oddalili się od nich na sporą odległość. O`Neill przygładził włosy i wcisnął na głowę nieśmiertelną czapkę z daszkiem. Czuł jak pot spływa po jego plecach. Rozejrzał się. nieopodal leżał upuszczony przez niego karabin maszynowy. Schylił się, by go podnieść. Kiedy się prostował, po jego twarzy przemknął grymas bólu. Ale go załatwiła. Teraz już sam nie wiedział, co bardziej mu dokucza: głowa czy podbrzusze. Dobrze, że poza Jaffa nikt tego nie widział. Sięgnął do krótkofalówki.

\- Daniel, mamy ją. Wracamy do gwiezdnych wrót. Odbiór. - Urządzenie zatrzeszczało, ale po za tym nic więcej się nie wydarzyło. - Daniel, zgłoś się. Wracamy.

Znów cisza. Zaklął pod nosem. Gdzie też podział się Jackson? Zgubił krótkofalówkę? Zostawił ją i gdzieś poszedł? Zaczął nabierać coraz gorszych podejrzeń. A jeśli jego też trzeba będzie tropić? Jeśli on również wpadł w szał? Przyspieszył kroku i wkrótce zrównał się z Teal`ciem.

\- Daniel nie odpowiada. - Rzucił krótko.

\- Znajdziemy go - odparł Teal`c, nawet się nie oglądając.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrócili do obozu. O`Neill wyciągnął z namiotu swój śpiwór, by mogli ułożyć na nim nieprzytomną Carter. Kobieta wciąż nie reagowała na żadne bodźce. Było to trochę niepokojące, lecz zważywszy na to, co działo się z nią poprzednio, nawet było im na rękę. Ani O`Neill, ani Teal`c nie kwapili się, by ją skrępować, choć oczywiście byli na to gotowi, gdyby tylko zaszła taka konieczność. O`Neill jeszcze raz sprawdził jej puls. Był bez zmian. Równy i mocny, ale jej skóra niemal parzyła przy dotknięciu. Była chora. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinna jak najszybciej znaleźć się pod opieką lekarza, wciąż jednak nie nawiązali kontaktu z Danielem. Jego także musieli odnaleźć i sprowadzić do domu. Z archeologiem sprawa była nieco łatwiejsza, bo o ile Carter potrafiła zacierać za sobą ślady, on nie przejmował się takimi rzeczami. Teal`c już sprawdzał obóz.

\- Spójrz, O`Neill. To rzeczy doktora Jacksona. - Jaffa w wyciągniętych dłoniach trzymał krótkofalówkę i pistolet. - Leżały za namiotami. Doktor Jackson musiał wrócić do obozu, a potem ponownie się oddalić.

\- To już wiemy, dlaczego nie odpowiadał. - O`Neill potarł czoło. Ból głowy znów dał o sobie znać. - Przynajmniej jest teraz nieuzbrojony.

\- Tuż za obozem znalazłem ślady, O`Neill.

\- Daniela? - spytał głupio.

\- Owszem. - Teal`c przytaknął ze stoickim spokojem. - Są świeże. Nie odszedł daleko.

\- Cholera, musimy ściągnąć go z powrotem. I to jak najszybciej.

\- W rzeczy samej. Myślę, że powinienem pójść sam. Bez broni nie stanowi większego zagrożenia.

\- Myślisz? - O`Neill skrzywił się, masując skronie.

\- Jestem pewien. - Jaffa spojrzał na pułkownika i ten mógłby przysiąc, że we wzroku przyjaciela dojrzał politowanie. - Ktoś musi zostać z major Carter - dodał znacząco.

\- Masz rację - przyznał. - Powinieneś znaleźć go bez trudu.

\- W rzeczy samej - powtórzył Teal`c i natychmiast ruszył w drogę.

Jack patrzył w slad za nim, dopóki wojownik nie znikł z jego pola widzenia.

 **oooOooo**

Carter jęknęła cicho i poruszyła się. O`Neill podbiegł do niej szybko i klęknął tuż obok. Wpatrywał się w jej twarz. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego zamglonym wzrokiem.

\- Carter? - Pochylił się niżej. - Poznajesz mnie?

Na jej czole pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. Wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Rzucił się całym ciałem i przygwoździł ją do ziemi. Szarpnęła się, odchyliła głowę do tyłu, a z jej szeroko otwartych ust uciekł głośny krzyk. Obejmował jej ramiona, tym razem już pamiętając, że to może być podstęp. Wiła się pod nim z siłą, o jaką by jej nie podejrzewał. On jednak trzymał mocno. Walczyli zajadle, sapiąc i rzucając przekleństwa. Nie mogąc się wyswobodzić, krzyczała i biła głową o ziemię. O`Neill pomyślał mętnie, że zrobi sobie krzywdę, lecz nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Całą siłę skupiał na utrzymaniu jej w pozycji leżącej. Potem jej pełen wściekłości wrzask przeszedł nieoczekiwanie w niekontrolowane łkanie. Płakała w jego ramionach, a on nie wiedział, czy już jest sobą, czy to tylko dalszy etap prowadzonej przez nią gry. Na wszelki wypadek mocniej przydusił ją do ziemi. Spazmatyczny szloch ustał równie nagle, jak się pojawił. Znieruchomiała, dysząc ciężko. Rozglądała się na boki wyraźnie zdezorientowana. Wreszcie ponownie zdała sobie sprawę, że jest unieruchomiona. Krzyknęła, a w jej oczach pojawiło się przerażenie. Spojrzała na niego, po raz pierwszy od wczorajszego wieczora, świadoma. Wreszcie jej ciałem szarpnął dreszcz, oczy uciekły w głąb głowy i z westchnieniem opadła bezwładnie na skotłowany śpiwór.

O`Neill zaklął soczyście. Dłuższą chwilę leżał nieruchomo, oczekując na kolejną próbę uwolnienia się. Nic podobnego jednak się nie wydarzyło. Czuł jak jej pierś podnosi się i opada, czuł jej urywany oddech na swoim policzku. Nie mogła udawać. Po prostu nie mogła. Naprawdę była nieprzytomna. Puścił ją wreszcie i przeturlał się na bok, ciężko dysząc. Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. Ból w skroniach zdawał się pulsować i czuł mdłości. Walczył z nimi dłuższą chwile, zaciskając powieki. Nagle poczuł strach. A jeśli on jest następny? Jeśli to coś, co załatwiło Carter i spowodowało ucieczkę Daniela, dopadło również jego? Nie. Nie mógł tak Myślec. Panika była ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej w tej chwili potrzebował. Odetchnął głęboko, próbując uspokoić bicie serca. To tylko migrena. Wmawiał sobie. Tylko cholerna migrena. Nic innego.

Powoli usiadł, a potem wstał. Chwiejnie ruszył do swojego namiotu. Na czworakach wpełzł do środka i sięgnął po plecak. Wyciągnął z niego pudełko aspiryny. Natychmiast połknął dwie tabletki, popijając je wodą z manierki. Resztę płynu wylał sobie na głowę. Otarł czoło wierzchem dłoni. Krople wody spływały za kołnierz i przyjemnie drażniły skórę. Poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Ból jakby nieco zelżał i nawet przejaśniło mu się w głowie. Sięgnął po kolejne naczynie z wodą i powtórzył czynność. Parskając i potrząsając głową, chwycił swój ręcznik, zamoczył go w wodzie i podszedł z powrotem do Carter. Położył mokry i zimny kompres na jej czoło. Tylko tyle mógł w tej chwili dla niej zrobić. I jeszcze pilnować, by nie wyrządziła sobie więcej krzywdy. Usiadł obok niej, chwycił jej nadgarstek. Palce odruchowo poszukały tętnicy promieniowej, ale nawet wtedy, gdy upewnił się, ze jej puls jest miarowy, nie wypuścił jej dłoni ze swojej. Nie wiedział, czy to on chciał przekazać jej tym gestem swoją siłę, czy też sam potrzebował pocieszenia, ale to było teraz nieistotne. Dobrze się z tym czuł. Tak, to było jak najbardziej na miejscu. Patrzył na jej spokojną teraz twarz. Miał wrażenie, ze jej oddech uspokoił się i wyrównał. Może chciał to zobaczyć. Może podświadomie wierzył, że właśnie tak powinna zareagować na jego dotyk. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Może…

\- O`Neill? - dobiegający z krótkofalówki głos Teal`ca wyrwał go z zadumy.

\- Mów - warknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Odnalazłem doktora Jacksona…

\- Co z nim? - Ton głosu Teal`ca bardzo się pułkownikowi nie spodobał.

\- On również nie zachowuje się racjonalnie.

\- Nie mów, że też cię zaatakował? - Na tę myśl O`Neill aż pokręcił głową. - Daniel?

\- Nie, nie jest agresywny. Wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Co to znaczy?

\- Zemdlał - stwierdził Teal`c z powagą. - Chyba ze strachu.

\- O w mordę! - Pułkownika na moment zatkało. - Co mu zrobiłeś?

\- Nic. - W głosie Jaffa dało się wyczuć lekka urazę. - Tylko do niego podszedłem.

\- Nie podoba mi się to, Teal`c. Cholernie mi się nie podoba.

\- Pomimo omdlenia jego stan wydaje się być stabilny. Wracamy.

\- Jasne, czekam na was.

Niebawem Teal`c powrócił do obozu, taszcząc na plecach nieprzytomnego Daniela. Ułożył go obok Carter. O`Neill przyklęknął obok i starał się ocenić stan przyjaciela. Na jego twarzy i rękach widniały liczne drobne zadrapania. Zapewne skutek przedzierania się przez kolczaste krzewy, poza tym jednak nie nosił śladów innych obrażeń. Nawet okulary, choć przekrzywione, tkwiły wciąż na jego nosie. Pułkownik delikatnie poklepał go po policzku.

\- Daniel? - Żadnej odpowiedzi. Przeniósł wzrok na Teal`ca. - Co się właściwie stało?

\- Myślę, że się ukrywał. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, próbował uciekać. Potem krzyczał, a na koniec… - Jaffa wskazał ręką na leżącego na ziemi mężczyznę.

Jackson jęknął. Najwyraźniej zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Kiedy otworzył oczy, wydawał się być kompletnie zdezorientowany. Rozglądał się dookoła nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem. Jack pochylił się jeszcze niżej.

\- Daniel, popatrz na mnie. Popatrz na mnie! Daniel!

\- Jack? - Zdumienie w jego głosie było autentyczne. - Co się dzieje?

\- Ty mi to powiedz. - Przyglądał mu się badawczo. - Dlaczego uciekałeś?

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Oddaliłeś się od obozu. Zostawiłeś swój sprzęt i odszedłeś.

\- Ja? - Teraz Daniel był już nieźle spanikowany. - Niemożliwe. Po co miałbym to robić? Jack… Co się dzieje?

\- Jaka jest ostania rzecz, którą pamiętasz?

\- Jack…

\- Odpowiedz! Co pamiętasz?

\- Kawa… Piliśmy kawę przy ognisku. - Daniel zamyślił się na chwilę. - A potem coś się stało. Chyba coś złego…

Wpatrywał się w Jacka dłuższą chwilę, potem przeniósł wzrok na Teal`ca i nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

\- Doktorze Jackson, dobrze się pan czuje? - zatroskał się Teal`c, podchodząc nieco bliżej. Archeolog cofnął się odruchowo.

\- Spójrz na mnie - syknął pułkownik, ściągając uwagę archeologa z powrotem na siebie, jednocześnie dając wojownikowi znak, by wycofał się na bezpieczną odległość. To znaczy poza zasięg wzroku Daniela. - Jesteś bezpieczny, rozumiesz?

\- Jestem bezpieczny - powtórzył martwym głosem.

\- Nikt cię tu nie skrzywdzi.

\- Nie skrzywdzi…

\- Wierzysz mi?

\- Oczywiście, Jack.

\- Świetnie. Teraz pomogę ci wstać i razem wrócimy do domu.

\- Do domu… - Oczy archeologa mimowolnie omiatały całą okolicę. O`Neill pstryknął tuż przed jego twarzą. Jackson zamrugał i znów skupił wzrok na dowódcy. - Co mówiłeś, Jack?

\- Zabieram cię do domu, kolego.

Chwycił Daniela za ramiona i pociągnął w górę. Mężczyzna stanął chwiejnie na nogach, lecz po chwili zatoczył się i klapnął ciężko na ziemię.

\- Chyba nie czuję się najlepiej - wyjąkał, a potem schował głowę w ramiona i zaczął kołysać się rytmicznie w przód i tył.

Pułkownik zaklął pod nosem. Do całej palety nieszczęść brakowało mu tylko choroby sierocej. Nie spuszczając z Jacksona wzroku, podszedł do stojącego wciąż na uboczu Jaffa.

\- Nie jest dobrze, Teal`c - mruknął. - On najwyraźniej się ciebie boi.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, O`Neill. Musimy jednak ruszać w drogę powrotną. Dłuższe przebywanie na tej planecie nie wydaje się rozsądne.

\- Nie, zdecydowanie nie. - Jack ze znużeniem potarł nasadę nosa. Ból głowy nieco zelżał, lecz nie opuścił go całkowicie. - Pójdziemy przodem. Ty i Carter z tyłu. Tak, żeby cię nie widział. I niech ten dzień, do cholery, wreszcie się skończy.

\- Do zmroku pozostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Właściwie dopiero zbliża się południe.

Teal`c po raz kolejny nie zrozumiał kontekstu, lecz pułkownik ten nagły przejaw ignorancji zbył tylko wzruszeniem ramion. Był zbyt zmęczony, by się zirytować, a tym bardziej wyjaśniać ziemskie zawiłości językowe.

\- Dokładnie tak jak mówisz. - Poklepał wojownika po ramieniu i wrócił do Jacksona.

Archeolog przestał się bujać. Wciąż obejmując głowę rękami, intensywnie wpatrywał się w ruiny opuszczonej świątyni.

\- _Est ubi gloria nunc Babylonia_?* - stwierdził filozoficznie.

\- Daniel? - O`Neill z niepokojem wpatrywał się w lekko nieprzytomne oczy przyjaciela. - Co ty powiedziałeś?

\- No, przecież wiesz… - Archeolog wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką. Zaśmiał się krótko. - _Lapis super lapidem non reliquentur hic**_

 _-_ O`Neill?

Jack gestem powstrzymał Teal`ca przed dalszymi pytaniami. Nie potrzebował teraz dodatkowego zamieszania. Musiał sprowadzić swój zespół do domu. I nie chciał czekać ani minuty dłużej. Tym, że Daniel zaczął mówi w obcym języku, niespecjalnie się przejął. Sam również miał podobny epizod. No, może z tą różnicą, że on nigdy tego obcego języka się nie uczył, natomiast archeolog jak najbardziej. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Bez słowa postawił Daniela na nogi, chwycił go wpół i nie zwracając uwagi na jego protesty, poprowadził go w kierunku gwiezdnych wrót. W pewnej odległości za nimi kroczył Teal`c, trzymając w ramionach wciąż nieprzytomną Sam.

Podróż powrotna zajęła im znacznie więcej czasu niż wcześniejszy marsz, choć O`Neill starał się iść jak najszybciej. Jackson zdawał się ciążyć, jakby ważył tonę. Jego nogi plątały się. Na szczęście jednak zachowywał się całkowicie biernie. Nie próbował uciekać ani stawiać oporu. Jedynie mruczał pod nosem. Pułkownik wyłapał kilka powtarzających się słów, które brzmiały jak łacina. Ręki jednak uciąć by sobie nie dał. Podtrzymywał Daniela ze wszystkich sił, lecz i jego dopadło wkrótce zmęczenie. Dyszał ciężko, czując palące kłucie w lewym boku. Ból w skroniach nasilił się. Potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się nieznośnego napięcia mięśni karku. Chwycił mocniej ramię Daniela. Zacisnął zęby. Rozpoznawał już okolicę. Do gwiezdnych wrót pozostało najwyżej kilkaset metrów. Najdłuższe kilkaset metrów, jakie dane było mu kiedykolwiek pokonać. Takie przynajmniej miał wrażenie.

Po raz kolejny zatrzymał się, by odpocząć. Coraz częściej musiał odpoczywać. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z własnej słabości, ale pocieszał się, że byli już niemal w domu. Daniel bezwładnie zwalił się na ziemię. Od pewnego czasu przestał w ogóle kontaktować. Jeszcze podczas poprzedniego postoju odpowiadał na pytania. Trochę niespójnie, ale jednak. Teraz wyłączył się całkowicie. W żaden sposób już nie współpracował. Nawet się nie starał, nie próbował. Przypominał wielką, bezwolną kukłę, której trzeba było narzucić swoją wolę. Pocieszające było tylko to, że przynajmniej na razie nie zachowywał się agresywnie.

Tael`c wciąż trzymał się dyskretnie z tyłu, ale O`Neill był pewien, że bacznie ich obserwuje. Jego i Daniela. Przez cały czas szedł niewzruszenie naprzód, dźwigając Carter, a pomimo to nie było po nim widać zmęczenia. Jack niemal zazdrościł mu kondycji. Sam czuł się coraz gorzej, ale pocieszał się myślą, że stan Jaffa jest ściśle związany z noszoną przez niego larwą Goa`ulda. A tego małego wewnętrznego skurwiela pułkownik nie pozazdrościłby nigdy nikomu.

Pomiędzy drzewami O`Neill dostrzegł niewyraźny zarys kamiennego kręgu. Byli więc bliżej, niż początkowo sądził. Z westchnieniem dźwignął się na nogi i pociągnął za sobą Daniela. Aż jęknął z wysiłku, bo archeolog ostatecznie odmówił wszelkiej współpracy. Bezwładnie opierał się na ramieniu pułkownika. O`Neill praktycznie musiał go wlec. Teal`c przyspieszył nieco kroku i niebawem zrównał się z Jackiem. Tym razem Jackson nie zareagował na jego obecność. Można to było wytłumaczyć jedynie pogorszeniem jego stanu. Na szczęście już zbliżali się do gwiezdnych wrót. Jaffa pierwszy dotarł do konsoli i wbił adres Ziemi. Srebrny wir uformował się w połyskującą łagodnie taflę, otwierając im przejście do domu.

* * *

*Gdzie jest teraz chwała Babilonu?

**Kamień na kamieniu tu nie pozostanie.


	4. Chapter 4

Zanurzyli się w horyzoncie zdarzeń. Powitał ich, jak zawsze, generał Hammond.

\- Pułkowniku, co się dzieje? - wyjąkał na widok powracającej drużyny. - Co im się stało? Zespół medyczny do komory wrót! - ryknął i rzucił się na pomoc.

Teal`c łagodnie ułożył Carter na metalowej rampie i wyprostował się. Jackson nagle odzyskał siły. Wytrzeszczając oczy, szarpnął się, wyrwał z uścisku pułkownika i skoczył na środek pomieszczenia. Zerwał się na równe nogi, spięty i gotowy do ucieczki. Ale wszystkie drogi zostały odcięte. Zrobiło się zamieszanie. Natychmiast otoczyli go uzbrojeni żołnierze, O`Neill krzyczał, żeby nie strzelać, Hammond również krzykiem domagał się, by wyjaśnić mu całą sytuację. W drzwiach pojawił się zespół medyczny z Janet Fraiser na czele. Jedynie Teal`c zachował resztę rozsądku. Spokojnie wyciągnął zata, odbezpieczył go, wycelował w archeologa i strzelił. Daniel upadł na ziemię z wyrazem bezbrzeżnego zdziwienia na twarzy.

\- Pułkowniku, co to wszystko ma znaczyć? - Hammond aż kipiał od powstrzymywanych emocji.

\- Nie wiem, generale. Naprawdę nie wiem, co się dzieje. - Jack oderwał wzrok od rozciągniętej na ziemi postaci Jacksona i zwrócił się do swego przełożonego. - Coś ich opętało. Najpierw Carter, a teraz Daniel, nie wiem czemu zachowują się w ten sposób.

\- Major Carter ma wysoką gorączkę. - Lekarka pochylała się nad nieprzytomną kobietą. - Od jak dawna?

\- Nie wiem - przyznał pułkownik. - Już wczoraj wieczorem wyglądała jakoś nieswojo, potem oddaliła się od obozowiska, strzelała do czegoś, a na koniec nas zaatakowała.

\- Słucham? - Generał wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. - Co zrobiła?

\- Rzuciła się na mnie. Myślę, że nie była świadoma tego, co robi. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Daniel też chyba gorączkuje. I przestał reagować. Patrzył tępo, nie wiem nawet, czy mnie rozumiał. Za to przez całą drogę mamrotał coś po łacinie.

\- Jest pan pewien? - Dowódca bazy zerknął podejrzliwie na pułkownika.

\- Cóż, tak myślę, w końcu to on tu jest lingwistą… Jak już mówiłem, coś ich opętało…

\- To może być jakaś infekcja? - Hammond zwrócił się do Fraiser.

\- Niewykluczone. Pułkowniku, a jak pan się czuje?

\- Jestem wkurzony - stwierdził z przekonaniem. - Członkowie mojego zespołu zaczęli przypominać zombie. Może pani powie mi dlaczego?

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak - odparła spokojnie. - Zabieram całą waszą czwórkę do ambulatorium. Muszę przeprowadzić kilka testów. Pułkowniku, musi mi pan dokładnie wszystko opowiedzieć. Ważny może być każdy szczegół.

\- Oczywiście. Generale… - zwrócił się do Hammonda.

\- Proszę poddać się badaniom. - Generał spojrzał ponuro na nieaktywne już gwiezdne wrota. - Później zda mi pan relację z misji.

\- Tak jest, sir.

Podszedł do sanitariuszy i pomógł im ładować Jacksona na nosze. Sam już leżała na drugich. Ruszyli korytarzami. O`Neill szedł z tyłu razem z Janet i opowiadał po kolei wydarzenia z planety. Starał się przypomnieć sobie wszystkie szczegóły. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że lekarka ma rację. Nawet rzeczy, na które nie zwrócił wcześniej uwagi mogły mieś kluczowe znaczenie. Doszli wreszcie do ambulatorium. Carter i Jackson zostali umieszczeni na łóżkach. Fraiser poleciła, by Pułkownik i Teal`c również się położyli. Jaffa podszedł do swojego łóżka bez słowa. Pułkownik skrzywił się.

\- Czy to konieczne? - spytał. - Proszę zająć się nimi. Ja czuję się dobrze.

\- To nie podlega dyskusji, pułkowniku.

Podała im termometry. Pułkownik dłuższą chwilę patrzył jej w oczy, wreszcie zrezygnowany sięgnął po przedmiot i wsunął go do ust.

\- Temperatura ciała nieco podwyższona - oświadczyła Janet, kiedy już zerknęła na pomiar. - Na pewno dobrze się pan czuje?

\- Głowa mnie boli. - Wzruszył ramionami. - To wszystko.

Lekarka nie skomentowała tego faktu. Przystąpiła do rutynowego badania. Obejrzała oczy oraz gardło pułkownika. Sprawdziła węzły chłonne i kark. Wreszcie sięgnęła po strzykawkę. O`Neill przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie podwinął rękaw munduru polowego. Krzywiąc się, patrzył, jak kobieta pobiera mu krew.

\- Na wyniki trzeba trochę poczekać. - Powiedziała. - Myślę, że pan i Teal`c możecie wziąć prysznic. Z pewnością dobrze wam to zrobi. Potem zapraszam tu z powrotem. W tym czasie zbadam dokładnie major Carter i doktora Jacksona.

\- Jak to wygląda? - Wskazał brodą łóżka, na których spoczywali jego nieprzytomni towarzysze.

\- Nie mogę teraz udzielać takich informacji.

\- Proszę…

\- Nie wiem, pułkowniku. Muszę ich dokładnie zbadać. Na razie dowiedziałam się tylko, że mają wysoką gorączkę, nie reagują na żadne bodźce, są odwodnieni i zachowują się irracjonalnie. Nie wiem natomiast, co jest tego przyczyną. Jeszcze nie wiem. Proszę dać mi trochę czasu. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby im pomóc.

\- Oczywiście, przepraszam.

Janet Fraiser oddaliła się do swych zajęć. Przytrzymując gazik w zgięciu łokcia, zwlókł się z łóżka. Przechodząc obok Carter i Daniela, spojrzał jeszcze raz na ich twarze. Oboje byli już podłączeni do urządzeń monitorujących ich stan, a pielęgniarki właśnie kończyły pobieranie krwi i mocowanie kroplówek. Teal`c siedział wciąż na swoim łóżku i cierpliwie czekał, aż wszystkie niezbędne procedury zostaną wykonane. O`Neill postanowił nie czekać na niego, tylko od razu pójść pod prysznic. Wiedział, że woda w żaden sposób nie zmyje dręczącego go niepokoju, ale na pewno odświeży ciało. Pociągnął nosem i skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Powinien iść się wykapać. Materiał mundury zrobił się sztywny od zaschniętego potu i brudu. Już chwytał za klamkę, gdy kątem oka dojrzał pod samym sufitem jakiś ruch. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Nic. Zdumiony rozejrzał się po całym pomieszczeniu. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że przed chwilą coś unosiło się w powietrzu.

\- Pułkowniku? - Janet Fraiser musiała dostrzec jego zmieszanie. Wzdrygnął się.

\- Nie, nic… Wydawało mi się.

Wyszedł na korytarz i zamarł. Coś wielkiego, coś fruwającego, właśnie zniknęło za załomem korytarza. Puścił się biegiem. Korytarz okazał się pusty. Kolejny również. Za następnym rogiem dosłownie wpadł na jednego z techników. To go trochę otrzeźwiło. Za czym właściwie goni? Co takiego zauważył? Aż go zmroziło, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że prawdopodobnie inni niczego nie dostrzegli. Są ślepi, czy to z nim samym jest coś nie tak? A jeśli to, co opętało Carter i Daniela, dotknęło również i jego? Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz i spróbował ochłonąć. Powoli zajrzał do korytarza, z którego właśnie przyszedł. Pusto. Wszędzie pusto. Może jednak nic mu nie jest? Może to tylko wina stresu? Powinien jak najszybciej wrócić do ambulatorium i dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę dolega jego towarzyszom. Zawrócił i pomaszerował prosto do łazienki.

Nerwowo zdzierał z siebie przepoconą odzież i każdą część rzucał na rosnącą wciąż stertę. Buty, mundur, bielizna. Czysty ręcznik kąpielowy przerzucił sobie przez ramię i nagi powędrował w kierunku natrysków. Jakiś dziwny dźwięk przykuł jego uwagę. Zatrzymał się , nasłuchując. Cisza. Jeśli nie liczyć kropel wody kapiących leniwie spod jednego z kranów. Co to właściwie było? Jakiś pisk. Znajomy, ale trudny do zidentyfikowania. Zbliżył się do drzwi i dla pewności posłuchał dźwięków dobiegających z korytarza. Kroki, szmer rozmów, nic niezwykłego. Może tylko mu się wydawało? Odkręcił kurek i pozwolił, by strumień wody spłynął po jego ramionach. Potem sięgnął po szampon. Dokładnie namydlił włosy, a potem całe ciało. Nagle zamarł zdumiony. Palce prawej ręki natrafiły na coś niezwykłego. Coś, czego z pewnością nie było, zanim wyruszył na misję. Niewielki, ale wyraźnie wyczuwalny guzek pod lewą pachą. Zerknął na to miejsce, wykręcając maksymalnie szyję. Coś małego i ciemnego wbiło się głęboko w skórę. Podrapał to coś paznokciem, ale siedziało głęboko. Gdyby spędził weekend na ziemskiej łące, dałby sobie obciąć rękę, że na jego ciele pasożytuje kleszcz. Mały i dość nieprzyjemny pajęczak, ale na miłość boską, przecież ostatnie dni spędził na zupełnie obcej planecie. Czyżby tam również czyhało na podróżnych to małe gówno? Pewności nie miał, ale robak na jego skórze był faktem. Przyniósł go ze sobą. Innego wyjścia nie było.

Pisk powtórzył się. tym razem był głośniejszy i dobiegał gdzieś z bliska. Zakręcił wodę i rozejrzał się dookoła. Był sam. Zajrzał do szatni. Nikogo więcej nie było. Spływający po czole szampon zalewał mu twarz i szczypał w oczy. Wskoczył znów pod prysznic, odkręcając kurek do oporu i rozchlapując wodę na całą łazienkę. Nie przejmował się tym, musiał jak najprędzej znaleźć źródło tajemniczych odgłosów. Miał wrażenie, że słyszał je już kiedyś. Budziły w nim jakieś niedobre skojarzenia. Spłukawszy mydliny sięgnął po ręcznik. Mocno tarł zaczerwienione, piekące oczy. Podszedł do zawieszonego nad umywalkami lustra i przetarł dłonią zaparowaną powierzchnię. Aż krzyknął na widok swojego odbicia. Bo to już nie był on. Patrzył prosto w oczy potwora. Oczy szalone, przekrwione i wybałuszone w szarej, groteskowo zniekształconej twarzy. Uniósł dłoń do ust i postać w lustrze zrobiła to samo. Poczuł nagle mdłości. Ze zgrozą wpatrywał się w długie macki wyrastające prosto z jego głowy. Nie chciał sięgnąć, by sprawdzić, czy są prawdziwe. Za bardzo się bał, że to wszystko może być prawdą.

\- O`Neill?

Na dźwięk głosu Teal`ca podskoczył i to dosłownie. Jaffa przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, stojąc w drzwiach do szatni. W dłoni trzymał zdjętą dopiero co bluzę. On również przyszedł się wykąpać. O`Neill wciągnął ze świstem powietrze w płuca i zerknął nerwowo w lustro. Znów był człowiekiem. Przerażonym i roztrzęsionym, ale jednak człowiekiem.

\- Teal`c, musisz mi pomóc - wyjąkał. - Dzieje się ze mną coś niedobrego. Muszę się dostać do ambulatorium.

Chwycił porzucone wcześniej spodnie i nerwowo wciągnął je na mokre jeszcze ciało. Ręce trzęsły mu się, w związku z czym czynność ta zabrała mu dwa razy więcej czasu niż zwykle. Potem jeszcze podkoszulek i buty. Na bieliznę szkoda było mu czasu. Jeszcze raz przejrzał się w lustrze. Wciąż był sobą, ale do jego uszu znów doleciał niewyraźny pisk i jakby zgrzytanie pazurów na pokrywających podłogę kafelkach. Poczuł, że oblewa się zimnym potem.

\- Zaprowadź mnie jak najszybciej do Janet Fraiser - polecił. - I powstrzymaj mnie, gdybym chciał zrobić coś głupiego.

\- Na przykład co? - Teal`c przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- Nie wiem… Cokolwiek. Po prostu mnie powstrzymaj. To bardzo ważne.

\- Dobrze, O`Neill. Będą nad tobą czuwał.

 **oooOooo**

Janet Fraiser zamarła zdumiona na widok osób, które właśnie pojawiły się w drzwiach do ambulatorium. Pułkownik O`Neill szedł skulony, trzymając się za twarz. Spomiędzy jego palców sączyła się krew. Teal`c obejmował pułkownika ramieniem, na wpół prowadząc, na wpół taszcząc przyjaciela.

\- Pułkowniku, co się stało? - Lekarka rzuciła się na pomoc. - Co z pańską twarzą?

\- Teal`c mnie uderzył - wyjaśnił stłumionym głosem ranny.

\- Słucham? - Fraiser osłupiała.

\- W porządku, sam mu kazałem to zrobić.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo obawiam się, że mogę być niebezpieczny. Chyba mam halucynacje. I nie tylko… - Wyprostował się z trudem i wytarł zakrwawiony nos wierzchem dłoni. Potem chwycił brzeg podkoszulka i jednym ruchem ściągnął go przez głowę. - Mam pieprzonego kleszcza.

Janet wytrzeszczyła oczy. Zdumiona wpatrywała się w półnagiego pułkownika, spojrzała niepewnie na Teal`ca, potem skoncentrowała się na małym fragmencie skóry, który O`Neill usłużnie wskazał palcem. Rzeczywiście, na samym skraju dołu pachowego, w miejscu gdzie już nie wyrastały włosy, tkwiła ciemna plamka jakiegoś żyjątka.

\- Mówi pan, że ma halucynacje? - Ujęła Jacka pod ramię i delikatnie lecz stanowczo poprowadziła go w stronę leżanki. Usiadł posłusznie, jednak zaraz potem zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Słyszeliście to? - wydyszał.

\- Co takiego? - spytała łagodnie lekarka.

\- Niczego nie usłyszałem, O`Neill - odparł Teal`c.

Pułkownik rozejrzał się gorączkowo po sali. Na jego czole lśnił pot, krew z rozbitego nosa skapywała na klatkę piersiową.

\- Nie słyszeliście? - spytał wysokim głosem. - On tu jest!

\- Nikogo tu nie ma, pułkowniku. - Fraiser podeszła do niego i łagodnie ujęła go za ramiona. - Ma pan omamy. Podejrzewam, że spowodowane są obecnością tego stworzenia. Tego, jak pan to nazwał, kleszcza znaleźliśmy także na skórze major Carter i doktora Jacksona. Jeszcze nie zbadałam go dokładnie, ale domyślam się, że jego jad wpływa na układ nerwowy człowieka.

\- Serio? - Jack wpatrywał się w nią nieufnie. - Na pewno niczego pani nie słyszała?

\- Nie. Jestem tego pewna. Teal`c, czy mógłbyś…

Jaffa bez słowa poprowadził pułkownika do leżanki i najpierw go posadził, a potem zmusił do położenia się. O`Neill patrzył wokoło zdezorientowany. Nie protestował, gdy lekarka wbiła w jego ramię igłę i wstrzyknęła silny środek uspokajający. Po dłuższej chwili lek zaczął działać. Ciało Jacka rozluźniło się, głowa opadła na poduszkę. Walczył jeszcze, by nie zamykać oczu, ale był na z góry przegranej pozycji. Po chwili z jego twarzy zniknął ostatni ślad napięcia. O`Neill głęboko zasnął. Dopiero wtedy Janet uniosła jego lewe ramię nad głowę i pochyliła się, by lepiej obejrzeć robala.

\- Muszę go usunąć - rzuciła ni to do siebie, ni to do Teal`ca. - Póki siedzi w ciele, wciąż zatruwa organizm toksynami. No i musimy sprawdzić, czy pułkownik nie ma więcej tego świństwa. Nie ma rady, Teal`c, proszę, żebyś poszedł z sanitariuszem. Ciebie tez musimy dokładnie obejrzeć. Jad na ciebie nie działa, ale to stworzenie może tkwić gdzieś w twoim ciele. Mogłeś nie czuć ugryzienia.

Sanitariusz natychmiast pojawił się tuż obok. Teal`c bez słowa poszedł za nim do kolejnej leżanki. Lekarka zaczekała, aż zasłona pomiędzy łóżkami zostanie zaciągnięta do końca, po czym wróciła do pacjenta. Metalowymi szczypczykami fachowo i szybko wyłuskała pasożyta i umieściła go w szklanej fiolce, upewniwszy się, że korek dobrze spełnia swoje zadanie i żyjątko nie ma nawet szansy wydostać się z więzienia. Potem już bez pośpiechu zaczęła metodycznie sprawdzać pozostałe partie skóry. Obejrzała dokładnie jego głowę, szyję, klatkę piersiową, ramiona i brzuch. Potem sięgnęła do paska nieprzytomnego mężczyzny.

\- No dobrze, pułkowniku - mruknęła pod nosem. - Muszę się panu lepiej przyjrzeć


	5. Chapter 5

Na dnie niewielkiego słoiczka leżało nieruchomo się maleńkie stworzonko. O`Neill przyglądał mu się z wyraźną zgrozą. Trzymał fiolkę ostrożnie, dwoma palcami jakby w obawie, że pajęczak zerwie się z miejsca i zaatakuje go ponownie, przegryzając szklaną ściankę.

\- Takie małe gówno, a tyle narobiło kłopotów?

\- Najwyraźniej.

\- Co to właściwie jest? Kleszcz?

\- Niezupełnie. Jakiś jego daleki kuzyn. - Janet Fraiser rozłożyła bezradnie ręce. - Nie jestem parazytologiem. Nie potrafię dokładnie określić gatunku.

\- Wygląda jak kleszcz.

\- Zgadza się, bo zapewne od niego pochodzi. Prawdopodobnie został przeniesiony z Ziemi razem z porwanymi przez Goa`uldów ludźmi. W nowym środowisku ewoluował, aż przybrał taką właśnie postać. W zasadzie nie wygląd jest tu najważniejszy, a działanie jego jadu. Znajduje się w nim patogen, który wykazuje działanie neurotoksyczne. Powoduje ból głowy, niepokój, halucynacje, a podejrzewam, że w skrajnych przypadkach może doprowadzić do psychozy, a nawet śpiączki i śmierci.

\- Podejrzewa pani? - Zerknął na nią nieufnie.

\- Przy większej ilości pasożytów w organizmie… Tak, to możliwe.

\- Przy większej… Ile tego miałem?

\- Jednego. Tego, którego sam pan zauważył. Szybko pan zareagował, przychodząc do mnie. Dzięki temu mogłam w porę powstrzymać pańskie reakcje, zanim wyrządził pan komuś krzywdę.

Przypomniał sobie gorejące oczy Carter i aż przeszył go dreszcz.

\- Paskudztwo - stwierdził ze wstrętem.

\- Zgadzam się. - Kobieta pokiwała głową. - U major Carter znalazłam takie dwa, a u doktora Jacksona aż trzy. Choć muszę przyznać, że u niego pełna reakcja na jad dopiero miała nadejść. Podobnie jak u pana, pasożyty nie przebywały na skórze zbyt długo. Świadczy o tym ich rozwój. Nie opiły się zbytnio krwią - wyjaśniła w odpowiedzi na uniesione brwi pułkownika. - Proszę porównać sobie z tym wyciągniętym z ciała major Carter.

Pokazała mu drugą, identyczną fiolkę. Znajdujący się w niej pajęczak był niemal trzykrotnie większy. O`Neill skrzywił się z odrazą.

\- Drugi jest już mniejszy - kontynuowała lekarka. - Ten wczepił się w jej ciało najwcześniej. Znajdował się na skórze głowy, pomiędzy włosami. Łatwo było go przeoczyć, gdy miał jeszcze niewielkie rozmiary. Potem jego jad zaczął działać i co się wydarzyło, już sam pan wie. Co ciekawe, Teal`c nie miał żadnego. Być może to z powodu jego symbionta?

\- Nie pierwszy raz Junior ocalił jego tyłek. Robal wystraszył się innego robala. Jak miło.

\- Więc, pułkowniku… - Janet odłożyła fiolki na stojącą na stoliku tackę i spojrzała pułkownikowi prosto w oczy. - Jak się pan czuje dziś rano?

\- Jak młody bóg. Słowo daję.

\- Bóle głowy?

\- Żadnych.

\- Sztywność karku?

\- Nie.

\- Halucynacje?

\- Wszystko gra. Apetyt również mi dopisuje.

\- Świetnie. Proszę wziąć to. - Wręczyła mu termometr. - Bez dyskusji. - Ucięła, zanim zdążył choćby otworzyć usta.

Zrezygnowany zrobił to, co mu kazała. Wciąż jeszcze czuł się osłabiony po końskiej dawce środków uspokajających, które mu podała. Tym razem jednak był jej wdzięczny. Choć z całego serca nienawidził towarzyszącego im uczucia zamroczenia, to jeszcze bardziej przerażała go wizja siebie samego przemienionego w jakieś koszmarne monstrum. A podobno jad wcale nie działał na niego zbyt długo. Rany, biedna Carter. Skoro jemu po jednym tak odwaliło, co takiego musiała przeżywać ona? Nic dziwnego, że atakowała wszystkich i wszystko. Jeżeli też widziała szare stwory z mackami…

Cierpliwie czekał, aż Janet Fraiser skończy wszystkie badania. Lekarka pokiwała głową, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowana, a potem podeszła do łóżka Sam. Kobieta już odzyskała przytomność, choć była jeszcze słaba i zdezorientowana. Daniel wciąż spał, ale on musiał zwalczyć działanie jadu aż trzech pajęczaków. Leżał na ostatnim łóżku odgrodzony od reszty kotarą i regenerował siły.

\- O`Neill? - Teal`c dostojnie wmaszerował do pomieszczenia. - Przyszedłem sprawdzić, jak się czujesz.

\- Wręcz kwitnąco, przyjacielu. - Pułkownik posłał mu pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech. - Jeszcze kilka dni rekonwalescencji i będę jak nowo narodzony.

\- Bezbronny i uzależniony od innych osób?

\- Nie łap mnie za słówka. - Jack łypnął na Teal`ca spode łba. - Jakbyś nie wiedział o co mi chodzi…

\- Wiem doskonale, O`Neill.

\- Ejże… - urwał zmieszany. - Teal`c, ty żartowałeś. Znowu. - Parsknął śmiechem. - Chłopie, jeszcze wejdzie ci to w nawyk.

Teal`c nie odpowiedział. Wyprostował się, splatając ręce za plecami. Tylko ktoś, ko dobrze go znał, mógł wyczytać w jego kamiennej twarzy wyraz satysfakcji. Pułkownik znał go bardzo dobrze. A mimo to nie mógł się nadziwić, że ten facet wciąż potrafi go zaskakiwać.

\- Lepiej zobacz kto jeszcze jest dzisiaj z nami. - Szczerząc zęby wskazał na sąsiednie łóżko.

\- Major Carter, widzę, że powraca pani do zdrowia. - Jaffa skłonił się lekko w jej stronę.

\- Witaj, Teal`c. Co słychać w wielkim świecie?

\- W bazie wszystko toczy się według regulaminu. Nie jestem niestety pewien, co wydarzyło się poza nią.

\- Nie szkodzi. W zasadzie nie jestem tego ciekawa. - Uśmiechnęła się i natychmiast skrzywiła, podnosząc dłoń do ust. - Moja twarz. Mam rozciętą wargę. Zupełnie jakby mi ktoś przyłożył.

Teal`c uniósł brew, ale nic nie powiedział. Pułkownik również zamilkł speszony.

\- Pułkowniku? - Carter spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. - Wie pan coś o tym?

\- A jeśli tak?

\- Powie mi pan?

\- Niekoniecznie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo to on panią uderzył - oświadczył Teal`c.

\- Słucham? - Sam zamurowało.

\- Proszę nie mieć mu za złe. Zrobił to w samoobronie.

\- Zaatakowałam pana? - Carter przyglądała mu się badawczo. Na widok siniaka na jego policzku poczuła nieprzyjemne pieczenie w żołądku - Ja to panu zrobiłam?

\- Nie, major Carter. To ja go uderzyłem - przyznał Teal`c z absolutnym spokojem.

\- O! - Spojrzała podejrzliwie na Jaffa, ale jego twarz niczego nie wyrażała. - Dlaczego?

\- Z tego samego powodu.

\- Powinnaś teraz przyłożyć Teal`cowi, będziemy wszyscy kwita. - O`Neill wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Bardzo śmieszne - burknęła. Teal`c zmarszczył brwi.

\- Słuchaj, naprawdę przykro mi z tego powodu. Byłaś niebezpieczna. W zasadzie nie miałem wyjścia. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że oddałaś mi i to z nawiązką. - O`Neill odruchowo przeniósł dłonie w okolicę swoich klejnotów rodzinnych. - Chociaż nie w twarz.

\- O mój Boże, naprawdę niczego nie pamiętam. Siedzieliśmy przy ognisku, a potem film mi się urywa...

\- Niezła wymówka. Oby tylko nie weszło ci to w krew.

\- Bez obaw. Przecież to tylko reakcja na ukąszenie.

\- Już kiedyś się na mnie rzuciłaś - przypomniał jej. - Myślę, że tamten atak bardziej mi odpowiadał.

\- Wtedy również nie byłam sobą. - Zarumieniła się wdzięcznie. Szczegóły tamtego zajścia znała tylko z relacji innych osób.

\- W obu przypadkach byliście pozbawieni kontroli nad swoimi czynami - wtrącił Jaffa.

\- Masz rację, bracie - przyznał O`Neill. - Tak się tylko droczę.

\- Myśli pan, że to był właśnie powód upadku tej kultury? - Carter nie wyglądała na obrażoną. I wcale się tak nie czuła. - Inwazja kleszczy?

\- To możliwe. Nawet bardzo prawdopodobne. Niczego jednak nie jesteśmy pewni.

\- Nie. To tylko hipoteza. - Spojrzała na pułkownika. - Myśli pan, że będziemy kontynuować zwiad? Odkopiemy tę świątynię?

\- Właściwie to już ją odkopaliśmy - uściślił. - Trzeba by tylko zajrzeć do środka.

\- Zabrzmiało tak trywialnie. Zrobimy to?

\- Nie wiem, czy jest sens. Wszystko przemawia za tym, że ci ludzie jednak nie dysponowali żadną nowatorską technologią.

\- Tego nie wiemy.

\- Nie. Ale powiem pani szczerze, że nie mam ochoty na ponowne spotkanie z miejscową fauną. Wolę otwartą wojnę z Goa`uldami. Przynajmniej wiem, czego można się po nich spodziewać.

\- Daniel byłby zawiedziony. Jak on się czuje?

\- Wciąż na haju.

Zupełnie jakby usłyszał, że o nim mowa, archeolog przewrócił się na drugi bok i wychrypiał całkiem wyraźnie:

\- _Non omnia possumus omnes.*_

 _\- Cholera, on znowu zaczyna! - Zdenerwował się O`Neill._

\- Spokojnie, pułkowniku. - Janet Fraiser wyłoniła się zza parawanu, niosąc w dłoniach kilka tekturowych teczek z wynikami badań. - Daniel cytuje Wergiliusza. To dosyć znana sentencja.

\- Rzeczywiście jakbym już gdzieś to słyszał… - bąknął niewyraźnie Jack. - Powtarzał to przez całą powrotną drogę.

\- Oczywiście. - Lekarka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Przyjrzała się jeszcze raz wszystkim pacjentom i widocznie uspokojona powróciła do swojego gabinetu.

\- Powtórzę się, ale to wszystko mi się cholernie nie podoba - stwierdził dobitnie o`Neill.

\- Gdybyśmy mieli wrócić… - zaczęła ostrożnie Carter.

\- No i o tym właśnie mówię!

\- Słucham?

\- Te cholerne robale namieszały nam w głowach. Omal się nawzajem nie pozabijaliśmy. Carter, ja odpowiadam za was, a powrót tam wiąże się z ryzykiem powtórnego… zarażenia tym świństwem.

\- Owszem, tak. Ma pan rację, ale, sir, tym razem to my mamy przewagę.

\- Przewagę…

\- Ależ tak. Tym razem doskonale wiemy, z czym mamy do czynienia.

\- Tym bardziej nie mam ochoty na powrót do ruin. Nie chcę ryzykować waszym życiem.

\- Ryzyko można zminimalizować.

\- Ale nie można go wykluczyć.

\- Sir, przecież przechodząc przez wrota, zawsze ryzykujemy.

\- Co innego nie mieć świadomości zagrożenia, a co innego pchać się w nie z własnej woli.

\- Czy pan aby odrobinę nie przesadza?

\- Przesadą jest dbanie o życie moich ludzi?

\- Oczywiście, że nie i dobrze pan o tym wie, ale w tej sytuacji…

\- W tej sytuacji potencjalne korzyści zdają się przewyższać zagrożenie?

\- Uważam, że tę świątynię warto zbadać dokładniej.

\- Tego właśnie się obawiam.

\- Gdybyśmy jednak…

\- Carter!

\- Gdybyśmy jednak mieli wrócić, powinniśmy się odpowiednio zabezpieczyć - kontynuowała niewzruszona.

\- I mój głos rozsądku poszedł w cholerę - stwierdził gorzko.

\- Tak bym tego nie ujęła.

\- Ale jak zwykle nikt nie będzie słuchał mojej opinii.

\- Moglibyśmy wypróbować standardowe spraye na owady - zastanawiała się. - Jeżeli działają na nasze ziemskie kleszcze, być może okażą się skuteczne również na te.

\- Doktor Fraiser również poczyniła taką sugestię - zakomunikował nagle Jaffa. - Już nawet zaczęła przeprowadzać odpowiednie testy.

\- Jak miło. - O`Neill wcale nie wyglądał na uradowanego. - Czemu nic o tym nie wiem?

\- Stan twojego zdrowia nie jest jeszcze zadowalający, O`Neill. Jestem pewien, że poznasz wszystkie szczegóły, gdy będziesz już zdolny do służby.

\- Przecież nic mi nie jest.

\- Doktor Fraiser o tym zadecyduje.

\- Teal`c, czego jeszcze mi nie mówisz? - Jack spoglądał na przyjaciela z powagą. - Kiedy wracamy?

* * *

* Nie wszystko możemy wszyscy.


	6. Chapter 6

I to już niestety koniec. Krótka wyszła mi ta historia. Ech, gdyby tak mieć więcej wolnego czasu...

Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie, a Ann84 tradycyjnie już za komentowanie. Jesteś wielka i tak trzymaj ;)

Pozdrawiam wszystkich braci i siostry w wierze;)

* * *

Ciężka, kamienna płyta drgnęła i centymetr po centymetrze uniosła się w górę. Podtrzymujące ją liny naprężyły się niebezpiecznie, ale wytrzymały. Wspólnymi siłami, ostrożnie przesunęli ją na bok. Wkrótce przejście było na tyle duże, że można było swobodnie wejść do wnętrza świątyni. O`Neill otarł pot z czoła. Ile by dał, żeby móc zdjąć z siebie tę cholerną bluzę albo choć podwinąć rękawy. Nic z tego. Pomimo upału cała czwórka była zapięta aż po szyję w myśl zasady: najprostszym sposobem na uniknięcie ukąszenia przez kleszcza jest odpowiedni ubiór. Teraz pozostawało im pocić się w milczeniu i mieć nadzieję, że czapki, długie rękawy oraz zastosowany eksperymentalny środek mający odstraszać żyjątka spełnią swoje zadanie i tym razem drużyna powróci na Ziemię bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

Z powstałego ciemnego otworu wionęło suche, zatęchłe powietrze. Zamknięte tam przed wiekami. Jackson wpatrywał się w wejście oczami błyszczącymi z podniecenia. Doszedł już do siebie po odkleszczowym incydencie i teraz znów zachowywał się trochę jak fanatyk. Wertował swoje notatki, zapisywał wciąż nowe tłumaczenia, mruczał pod nosem, w roztargnieniu wpadał na ludzi na korytarzu. Właściwie należałoby powiedzieć, że zachowywał się jak zwykle. Perspektywa powrotu na planetę i możliwość poznania tajemnicy ludu zamieszkującego niegdyś te ziemie wprawiała go w prawdziwą euforię.

\- Daniel? - Cichy głos pułkownika wyrwał archeologa z zamyślenia. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, jasne - bąknął. Rozejrzał się trochę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, a napotkawszy spojrzenie dowódcy, natychmiast otrzeźwiał. - Przepraszam. Możemy zaczynać.

Zapalili latarki, założyli maski przeciwpyłowe. Jackson przygotował aparat, a Carter kamerę video. Po kolei zanurzali się w mroku świątynnego korytarza. Na pierwszy szkielet natknęli się tuż przy wejściu. Spoczywał pod samą ścianą, więc w pierwszej chwili go nie zauważyli. Kolejne wyłoniły się z mroku po kilkudziesięciu krokach. trupy spoczywały w nienaturalnych pozycjach, skręcone, zwinięte w kłębek lub wygięte w łuk. Zupełnie jakby umierający ludzie cierpieli przed śmiercią. Jackson ostrożnie badał każdy napotkany kościec. Przy jednym pochylał się nieco dłużej.

\- Zmarł wskutek urazu głowy - oświadczył.

\- Też tak myślę. - O`Neill również dokładnie oglądał rozłupaną na pół czaszkę.

\- Spójrzcie lepiej na to… - Carter wyminęła ich i teraz stała przy wejściu do głównej sali.

\- A niech mnie - westchnął pułkownik, zaglądając jej przez ramię. - Dawno nie widziałem takiej jatki.

Sala musiała być niegdyś wysoka, teraz jednak sklepienie zapadło się. Kamienne płyty opierały się na połamanych kolumnach. Sprawiały jednak wrażenie dość stabilnych, jakby chwile destrukcji i zniszczenia miały już za sobą, a teraz jedynie zastygły w czasie, w oczekiwaniu na kogoś, kto chciałby poznać bliżej ich historię. Podłogę dosłownie pokrywały setki szkieletów; całych i rozczłonkowanych. Szkieletów osób dorosłych, a także dzieci. Pomiędzy nimi walały się pojedyncze żebra, kości dłucie, miednice i czaszki. Większość nosiła ślady przemocy. Ci ludzie na pewno nie umarli śmiercią naturalną. Carter wzdrygnęła się, gdy na jednym z piszczeli dostrzegła ślady zębów. Zmurszałe kości kruszyły się pod dotknięciem. Starali poruszać się jak najostrożniej, a i tak zrobili niezły bałagan. O`Neill cofnął szybko rękę, gdy jeden ze szkieletów rozpadł się na części, gdy tylko delikatnie musnął palcami jego powierzchnię.

\- Ostrożnie! - syknął Daniel. - Postaraj się nie robić szkód większych niż to naprawdę konieczne. Ostatecznie jest to miejsce pochówku.

\- Które już i tak sprofanowaliśmy swoim wtargnięciem - odparował Jack.

Jackson zgrzytnął zębami, ale nic nie powiedział. Pułkownik miał dużo racji. Szczątki ludzkie spoczywały tu od dobrych setek lat i dopiero przybycie ich – butnych, bezkompromisowych i żądnych wiedzy Ziemian zakłóciło ich spokój. Po to jednak tu przyszli. Po wiedzę, którą mogli uzyskać jedynie w tym konkretnym miejscu. A skoro już weszli do środka, skoro odkryli makabryczną pozostałość po ludziach zamieszkujących niegdyś tę planetę, równie dobrze mogli pójść o krok dalej i zbadać niegdysiejszą świątynię, zamienioną obecnie w grobowiec.

Obejrzeli dokładnie całe pomieszczenie, zajrzeli do kilku mniejszych nisz, starannie udokumentowali makabryczne znalezisko. Tylna ściana krypty pokryta została w całości hieroglifami, jednak poza wyrytymi w skale znakami nie znaleźli tu niczego, co warto było zbadać dokładniej. Sprawdzili nawet ściany w poszukiwaniu ukrytych przejść, ale bez rezultatu. Świątynia nie skrywała więcej tajemnic i gdyby nie zalegające wszędzie ludzkie szczątki niczym nie różniła by się od wielu innych odkrytych i eksplorowanych przez SG1.

Wycofali się do wyjścia. W milczeniu przesunęli kamienną płytę tak, by ponownie broniła wejścia do wnętrza świątyni. Nie zasypywali jej jednak. Niesione wiatrem piaski niebawem same powinny pokryć ją szczelnym całunem. I na tym ich misja w zasadzie się kończyła. Pozostawało tylko spakować sprzęt i powrócić do domu. Tak też zrobili.

 **oooOooo**

Pułkownik O`Neill sięgnął po pilota, wcisnął odpowiedni guzik, ekran pociemniał. W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Atmosfera zdawała się ciężka i tak gęsta, że można by ją kroić nożem.

\- Taaak. - Jack zdecydował się przemówić pierwszy. - Szczerze mówiąc, nie tego się spodziewaliśmy.

\- Domyślam się. - Generał Hammond skrzywił się lekko. - To rzeczywiście robi wrażenie.

\- I to jakie - zgodził się pułkownik. - Proszę sobie wyobrazić, jak to wszystko wyglądało na żywo.

\- Dziękuję, wystarczą mi wiadomości z drugiej ręki. Cóż, okazuje się, że świątynia tak naprawdę jest…

\- Grobowcem - dokończył ponuro Jackson.

\- W rzeczy samej - wyraził swoją opinię Teal`c.

\- Nie mogę się nie zgodzić - dodał od siebie O`Neill. - W każdym razie chyba odkryliśmy tajemnicę zniknięcia mieszkańców planety.

\- To teoria nieco na wyrost - zaoponował archeolog. - To nie mogła być cała populacja.

\- Cała może i nie, ale przyznaj, że było ich tam całkiem sporo…

\- To jednak nie znaczy…

\- Daniel, nie zaczynaj znowu…

\- Pułkowniku! - Hammond uciszył go krótkim gestem dłoni. - Doktorze, proszę, możemy kontynuować?

\- Oczywiście, generale. - Archeolog posłał Jackowi złe spojrzenie, ale posłusznie sięgnął po plik dokumentów. - Udało mi się częściowo przetłumaczyć napis wyryty na ścianie świątyni.

\- Słuchamy, doktorze - zachęcił go generał.

\- Brzmi on mniej więcej: „Klęknijcie przeklęci i złóżcie mi hołd, albowiem jedna jest tylko droga do oświecenia. Jam jest tą drogą. Jam jest prawdą. Jam posiadam moc pokonania demona. Tylko poprzez mnie potępione dusze odnajdą ukojenie i wieczny spokój."

\- I co to oznacza? - spytał spokojnie Hammond.

\- To oznacza, że ktoś tu miał o sobie dość wysokie mniemanie - wtrącił pułkownik.

\- Sposób rozumowania typowy dla Goa`ulda - odpowiedział machinalnie archeolog.

\- Dokładnie. Pieprzony megaloman!

\- Wracając do świątyni… - kontynuował Jackson, zanim generał zdążył ponownie zareagować na niecenzuralne słowa Jacka. - Miejsce to poświęcone było Goa`uldowi władającemu planetą. Możemy się tylko domyślać, że odbywał się tutaj swoisty rytuał wypędzania z ludzi nękającego ich demona.

\- A dokładniej? - dopytywał się generał.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę nasze własne zachowanie, jesteśmy przekonani, że w zapisie tym chodzi o ludzi zarażonych neurotoksyną zawartą w jadzie kleszcza. No cóż, jeżeli jad oddziaływał na mieszkańców planety równie mocno, co obecnie na nas, nic dziwnego, że pozostali uznawali ich za opętanych.

\- A rytuał? Na czym mógł polegać?

\- Nie przetłumaczyłem jeszcze całego tekstu, ale mógłbym się założyć, że chodzi po prostu o sarkofag.

\- A nie o nieznaną dotąd technologię?

\- Niestety. - Daniel rozłożył bezradnie ręce. - Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nasze wcześniejsze założenia były jednak błędne.

\- Na planecie nie ma żadnej broni - podsumował O`Neill, zwracając się bezpośrednio do przełożonego. - Ludzie nigdzie nie odeszli. Po prostu powybijali się nawzajem, ich szczątki znaleźliśmy we wnętrzu budowli. Nie pokonali Goa`ulda. Pewnie sam wziął nogi za pas, gdy tylko zorientował się, że nie jest w stanie zapanować nad szalejącą tłuszczą.

\- To spekulacje - zaoponował Daniel.

\- Masz lepsze wytłumaczenie? - odciął się pułkownik.

\- Być może kleszcze występują endemicznie. W takim przypadku możliwe jest, że cywilizacja ta przetrwała w jakimś odległym miejscu.

\- Być może - przyznał Jack. - To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że w dalszym ciągu na planecie nie ma żadnej broni.

\- Muszę się z tym zgodzić - wtrąciła milcząca dotąd Carter. - Część populacji mogła przetrwać i zasiedlić inne tereny. To prawda. Prawdą jednak jest również to, że nasze nadzieje na znalezienie tajemniczej broni niestety spełzły na niczym. Ci ludzie byli uzależnieni od Goa`ulda. Tylko on potrafił przeciwdziałać atakom wywołanym przez jad kleszczy. Mogli go nienawidzić, ale musieli też na nim polegać.

\- Co się więc z nim stało? - spytał Hammond. - Czemu opuścił, tę planetę?

\- To znów jedynie domysły - odpowiedziała Carter. - Najbardziej prawdopodobna wydaje się hipoteza mówiąca, że infekcja rozwinęła się na tyle, że nawet z pomocą sarkofagu, nie udało się nad nią zapanować. Owładnięci szałem ludzie nie przedstawiali sobą żadnej wartości jako niewolnicy. Goa`uld nie miał z nich pożytku, więc po prostu odleciał, pozostawiając ich na pastwę losu.

\- Co o tym sądzisz, Teal`c? - generał zwrócił się do Jaffa.

\- To prawdopodobny scenariusz - odpowiedział wojownik.

\- Rozważaliśmy również próbę zbrojnego przejęcia sarkofagu, co w rezultacie zapewne skończyłoby się tym samym. - kontynuowała kobieta. - Goa`uld opuściłby planetę, a może nawet sam pozbawił życia nieposłusznych poddanych.

\- Rozumiem. - Dowódca bazy położył dłonie płasko na blacie i powiódł wzrokiem po swych podwładnych. - Czy ktoś chciałby jeszcze coś dodać?

\- Przejrzałem jeszcze raz dane z P30-255 - bąknął Daniel.

\- Tak? - uprzejmie zainteresował się generał. - Do jakich pan doszedł wniosków?

\- Dysponuję teraz większą ilością danych i mogłem odczytać ich znaczenie...

\- I?

\- Jestem prawie pewny, że to było ostrzeżenie.

\- Ach tak?

\- Zapisy na tablicach mówiły o klątwie ciążącej nad tą planetą.

\- Rychło w czas, Danielu! - zirytował się O`Neill. - Dziękuję bardzo, za takie ostrzeżenia.

\- Dopiero teraz zrozumiałem przesłanie - bronił się archeolog.

O`Neill zmełł w zębach przekleństwo. Splatając ramiona na piersi, osunął się na oparcie fotela. Miał ochotę powiedzieć jeszcze kilka ostrych słów, ale jaki byłby z tego pożytek? Czasu już nie cofnie. Owszem, znalazł wreszcie potwierdzenie dla swojej niechęci do tej misji, ale musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że wcześniej nie potrafił podać logicznych powodów, dla których powinni z niej zrezygnować. A Daniel… Czy on był czemuś winny? Cholera, nie. Daniel robił, co tylko było w jego mocy, by odcyfrować przesłanie zarówno z kamiennych tablic jak i z obelisków strzegących wejścia do świątyni. Starał się tak, jak tylko on potrafi. Naprawdę wierzył, że za pokrytymi piaskiem wrotami do świątyni czeka na niego przełomowe odkrycie. Z pewnością świadomie nie chciał narażać nikogo na niebezpieczeństwo. A że poskładał całą układankę nieco zbyt późno… Takie już ich parszywe szczęście.

\- Ktoś jeszcze? - spytał cierpliwie Hammond.

\- Nie, sir - odpowiedziała chórem cała czwórka.

\- Dalsza eksploracja planety niesie ze sobą zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Nie wyrażę zgody na ponowne przejście w poszukiwaniu żywych ludzi - dodał, gasząc i tak już wątłą nadzieję Daniela. - Zatem misję możemy uznać za zakończoną. To wszystko. Dziękuję państwu.

Zatrzasnął leżącą przed nim teczkę z dokumentami, wstał, skinął pozostałym głową i odszedł do swojego gabinetu. Drużyna odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Pierwsza z miejsca zerwała się Carter. Sięgnęła po leżące na blacie dokumenty i zebrała je w jeden równy stosik.

\- Zjadłbym coś - zakomunikował znienacka O`Neill. - Kto ma ochotę?

\- Na mnie proszę nie liczyć - odpowiedziała Sam, wciąż porządkując dokumentację. - Muszę dokończyć obliczenia.

\- Z przyjemnością będę ci towarzyszył - oświadczył Teal`c, wstając z miejsca.

\- Ja chyba nie jestem głodny - stwierdził wymijająco Daniel.

\- Nonsens - zbeształ go pułkownik. - Idziesz z nami. Nic już dzisiaj z tych zapisków nie wyciśniesz, a będziesz się niepotrzebnie gryzł. No chodź!

Wstał i klepnął archeologa w ramię.

\- Chodź. Dziś już nie zbawisz świata. Jak to mówią: _Non omnia possumus omnes.*_

 _-_ Może masz rację - mruknął Jackson i z pewnym ociąganiem ruszył w końcu z miejsca. Nagle stanął jak wryty. - Co powiedziałeś?

\- A co? - zdziwił się O`Neill.

\- Od kiedy znasz Łacinę?

\- Zaraz tam, Łacinę. To tylko sentencja Wergiliusza.

\- No właśnie!

\- Jest dosyć znana.

\- Ale mimo wszystko…

\- Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz - obwieścił Jack, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

\- Najwyraźniej. - Daniel ze zdumienia aż pokręcił głową.

Wszyscy skierowali się do wyjścia.

\- Carter, co to właściwie za obliczenia? - zagadnął O`Neill.

\- Interesuje mnie pewne zjawisko występujące wokół kamiennego kręgu na P2X 721.

\- To kosmiczne Stonehenge?

\- Dokładnie.

\- Jakie zjawisko?

\- Zmiana natężenia pola magnetycznego wokół obiektu w zależności od położenia względem słońca.

\- To… - pułkownik szukał odpowiedniego słowa. - To ciekawe.

\- Nawet bardzo.

\- I będziesz nad tym siedzieć do wieczora.

\- Prawdopodobnie.

\- I pić kawę.

\- Prawdopodobnie - powtórzyła.

\- Kawa da ci energię tylko na krótki czas, powinnaś pomyśleć o dostarczeniu swojemu organizmowi bardziej efektywnego paliwa.

\- Co właściwie ma pan na myśli?

\- Na pewno nie ma pani ochoty na przerwę? - kusił Jack. - Wiem z dobrze poinformowanych źródeł, że dziś stołówka serwuje grillowanego kurczaka. Nie jest to co prawda stek, ale powinien być przynajmniej jadalny.

\- No nie wiem. - Pewność siebie Sam jakby nieco przygasła.

\- Nie lubi pani kurczaka?

\- Nie w tym rzecz…

\- No, ja w zasadzie też nie przepadam, ale na O`Malleya jeszcze za wcześnie. To może chociaż sałatkę?

\- Naprawdę nie powinnam…

\- Nonsens - powtórzył pułkownik. - Powinna pani jak najbardziej. Chociaż nie… sałatkę także podają z kurczakiem.

\- Nie chodzi o kurczaka… - wymamrotała.

Była świadoma, że właśnie przegrywa bitwę i nieuchronnie kieruje się ku kapitulacji. Pułkownik najwyraźniej wziął za punkt honoru doprowadzenie wszystkich do jadłodajni i nie zamierzał odpuścić. A potrafił być upierdliwy jak mało kto. Jackson patrzył na nią z lekkim rozbawieniem i nawet Teal`c czekał uprzejmie na jej zgodę. Pomyślała, że może rzeczywiście czas na przerwę? Skoro nawet Daniel odłożył na pewien czas swoje piktogramy…

\- Wiem! - wykrzyknął uradowany O`Neill.

Wyraz jego rozpromienionej twarzy sugerował bezdyskusyjne zwycięstwo. Cała trójka spojrzała na niego pytająco. Uśmiechnął się chytrze. Carter lekko zdrętwiała, nie bardzo wiedząc, czego może się spodziewać. Czasami myśli jej i dowódcy biegły po zupełnie różnych torach. On jednak wzruszył tylko ramionami i odwracając się w stronę schodów, rzucił jakby od niechcenia:

\- Po prostu weźmie pani galaretkę.

KONIEC

* * *

* Nie wszystko możemy wszyscy.


End file.
